Lealtad
by AzCevFan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Azize decidía no casarse con Tevfik? Capítulo nuevo, hacía mucho que no la actualizaba!
1. Chapter 1

**Lealtad**

Azize sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies cuando le preguntaron si quería casarse con Tevfik y al momento de contestar, escuchó los golpes desesperado de Cevdet en su puerta, llamándola, implorándole que abriese.

Sintió también que su vida con él pasaba delante de sus ojos. Todo lo que habían compartido, todo aquello por lo que ambos habían luchado, especialmente en su juventud acudió a su cabeza e hizo tambalear sus fuertes convicciones de casarse con Tevfik, no por amor a él, sino para evitar un mal mayor.

El Imán repitió la pregunta, creyendo que el ruido que Cevdet hacía desde afuera no le había dejado escuchar bien a Azize su pregunta.

Azize apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hija. Hilal la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, comprendiendo el horroroso momento que su madre vivía y Azize asintió, dándole a entender que fuera a abrir la puerta.

-Tevfik…- dijo finalmente, su voz casi desconocida- lo siento… no puedo…

-Pero Azize… no hagas esto otra vez… habíamos quedado…

-Sé en qué habíamos quedado y estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que tú me ofreciste y por tu cariño incondicional, pero no puedo hacerlo, sabes por qué- agregó y se puso de pie.

En ese momento apareció Cevdet desesperado y se quedó mirándolos.

-¿Azize?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar en paz a esta familia? - preguntó Tevfik.

-No es a ti a quien debo pedirle cuentas… ¿Azize? - insistió.

-Ven…- dijo Azize y se acercó para empujarlo hacia las escaleras, quería hablar con él.

-Azize…- Tevfik se sintió un tonto, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlos subir, la tensión instalada en el ambiente.

-Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar- dijo mamá Hasibe, incómoda con el ministro y con el propio Tevfik, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, estaba satisfecha de que su hijo se hubiese despertado, o lo estuviese al menos intentando.

Hilal acompañó a todos hasta la puerta y se miró con su abuela, ambas sentían curiosidad de lo que podrían estar hablando Azize y Cevdet.

* * *

Azize cerró la puerta de su habitación y giró para mirar a Cevdet, que todavía estaba agitado y no lograba controlar su respiración.

-Estuviste a punto de cometer el error más grande de tu vida, Azize…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella llorando, avergonzada- hoy fui a verte, hablé contigo, te pregunté e incluso te rogué, pero tú me dijiste que entre nosotros no había posibilidad de arreglar nada…

-¿Entonces te casas con Tevfik? ¿Es una cuestión de orgullo?

-¿Orgullo? - dijo elevando el tono de voz- no tienes idea de lo que hablas, Cevdet…

-Explícame, entonces… estoy en mi casa y me entero por una persona totalmente ajena a nosotros que te estabas casando con Tevfik… ibas a traicionarme…

-¿Traicionarte? Tú te divorciaste de mí, ¿recuerdas?

-Y no esperaste nada para salir corriendo a casarte otra vez… casi eres una desconocida para mí… tú no eres la Azize de la que me enamoré.

-Pues no te preocupes, tú tampoco eres mi Cevdet, el Mayor Cevdet de Salónica…

-Bien… ¿entonces? ¿esperarás que me vaya para clavarme un puñal por la espalda y volverás a intentar casarte con quien fue mi hermano?

-Evidentemente no puedo hacerlo, claramente del destino se interpuso y no podré… así que puedes irte tranquilo.

-Entonces ¿no te casarás? - preguntó él con algo de alivio.

-No lo haré, supongo… ¿qué más da? A ti solo te importa lo que se diga, que tu ex esposa se casó con otro.

-¿Por qué no lo harás? ¿qué cambió? - le dijo y se acercó a ella, sus ojos en los de ella, su respiración otra vez agitada.

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿eh? - dijo ella desafiante, mirando sus labios y luego sus ojos.

-Solamente… ¿por qué no te casarás? - su voz se suavizó, y Azize reconoció en sus ojos el inevitable deseo que aún había entre ambos.

-¿Quieres escuchar que no lo hago por ti? ¿qué sigo enamorada de ti y que no puedo siquiera pensar en estar con alguien más? ¿qué por más que quiero no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón, lleves el uniforme que lleves porque entre nosotros el amor es tan profundo que no hay bandera ni patria que nos separe?

-Azize…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura, necesitaba estrecharla contra su cuerpo y no pensar.

-No puedo decirte todo eso, aunque sea lo que siento porque no quiero sufrir más tus maltratos, estoy muy cansada de ser la que ama y no ser correspondida…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres correspondida? - le dijo con la mirada en sus labios.

-Me lo dijiste hoy mismo en tu despacho griego, Cevdet…

-El hecho de que lo nuestro sea difícil no implica que no te siga amando tanto que me duele el cuerpo de recordar nuestros momentos juntos, nuestro amor y el sacrificio que hicimos para llegar hasta donde lo hicimos como familia.

-Cevdet, no quiero que me digas estas cosas… mi corazón no lo soporta más….

-Azize… mi Azize… no podría soportar verte con nadie más…

-Estás celoso… eso es lo único…- dijo ella sin poder moverse del abrazo de él, pero visiblemente incómoda por la cercanía, temía no poder controlarse.

-¿Quieres escuchar que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿qué desde que volví a verte no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza y que deseo olvidar nuestras diferencias al menos por un momento y poder recordar lo que era tenerte en mis brazos sin dar explicaciones?

-Ya lo has hecho, ¿acaso lo olvidas?

-No, no puedo olvidarlo… ¿entonces? ¿qué quieres escuchar?

-La verdad… quiero que seas sincero conmigo…

-Intento serlo, hasta donde puedo…

-Sin embargo no puedes prometerme nada, no puedes pedirme que te espere… y mientras… mientras…

-¿Mientras qué? Dime, tú me acusas de mentir y de ocultar, pero yo sé que tú también lo haces ¿o estoy equivocado?

-Quizá no… puede que tengas razón, pero en todo caso, si yo lo hago es porque siento que no puedo confiar en ti…

-¿Entonces, cuál es la solución?

-Yo creo que sería mejor que ambos intentáramos hacer nuestra vida, yo no quiero seguir sufriendo y tú… claramente no estás interesado en mí, por más sentimientos que digas tener…

-Es tan complicado… no tienes idea…

-Quiero tenerla, por favor, explícame…

Cevdet lanzó un suspiro casi de fastidio, sabía que no podría decirle nada a su mujer sin ponerla en peligro y eso lo incomodaba tanto que no sabía qué excusa inventar, y es que había errado su accionar desde que había llegado dispuesto a impedir el matrimonio de Azize y Tevfik.

-Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es decirte que te amo, más que a mi vida, y aunque me veas actuar raro, distinto a lo que esperas, eso no cambia el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti. Azize, yo te elegí hace más de veinte años y te sigo eligiendo, todos los días, incluso durante los años que estuvimos lejos… tú eres la última persona en quien pensaba cada vez que me iba a dormir y la primera en quien pensaba al despertarme…

-Cevdet… por favor…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que los labios de él atrapaban los suyos con intensidad, pero también, si fuese posible, con dulzura. No era una novedad que él supiera como besarla, lo había aprendido bien durante sus años compartidos y era casi doloroso sentirlo otra vez, recordarlo, casi con nostalgia porque ella sabía que eso no era una reconciliación sino un impass en esa guerra que venían manteniendo…

Cevdet la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella se quejó un poco, permitiéndole ahondar el beso. Perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta de calle.

El general interrumpió el beso y la miró de cerca. Sonrió con ternura y su sonrisa se amplió cuando ella se la devolvió.

-Algún día hablaremos tú y yo y podrás entender todo… pero eso no puede ser ahora…

-¿Por qué no?

-Es difícil, confía en mí… y supongo que tú también me contarás tus secretos, ¿tenemos un trato? - le dijo y la miró con complicidad.

-Tenemos un trato…- sonrió ella y él se quedó mirándola, por un momento el tiempo volvió atrás, a cuando estaban juntos y felices.

-Te amo, Azize, nunca lo olvides…- dijo y besó sus labios antes de irse.

-Yo también, tanto…- dijo en voz baja ella a la puerta que se había cerrado y acomodó su ropa y se recompuso, dispuesta a salir.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Quizá podría seguirla un par de capítulos ¿qué opinan? Necesito asegurarme de que alguien me lee! Gracias por haberse pasado por aquí!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Azize sintió un escalofrío indescriptible cuando abrió la nota que el pequeño que andaba correteando por el pueblo le entregó. Sabía de que se trataba y se preparó para el mensaje de Cevdet. Hacía dos días que no se cruzaban en ningún lado y Azize sentía que lo echaba de menos. Era imposible no ilusionarse con volver a compartir con él algo de lo que tenían.

"_Te espero en la calle trasera del hospital. Necesito verte"._ Era todo lo que decía. Ella sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Cevdet, pero no podía imaginarse el motivo de la reunión, aunque guardaba secretas esperanzas de que solo se trataba de verse, a escondidas.

Azize pasó frente a un espejo rayado y antiguo y observó su apariencia, se había cambiado rápido porque su turno había terminado y no había nadie que ella tuviera que cuidar especialmente.

Su corazón latía aprisa cuando salió al pasillo, encaminándose hacia la puerta trasera del hospital.

Estaba ansiosa por verlo, se ilusionaba con mirarlo a los ojos un momento, perderse en ellos y ¿por qué no? Robarle al menos algún abrazo tierno.

Sintió unos dedos a la altura de su codo que le impedían seguir caminando, y cuando se dio vuelta, tratando de liberarse, se encontró cara a cara con Tevfik.

-Azize- dijo el coronel en voz baja, sus ojos eran intensos, y ella pudo percibir el olor a alcohol en su aliento, aunque no estuviesen tan cerca.

-Tevfik…- dijo solamente, dándose algo de tiempo para pensar como haría para quitárselo de encima.

-Azize…- insistió el coronel- estoy muy mal… necesito que hablemos.

-Tevfik… no te hace bien esto… mira en el estado en que estás, por favor, vete a casa a descansar, podemos hablar en otro momento.

-No…- dijo él sin soltarla y Azize vio que, del otro lado del vidrio de la puerta, Cevdet los observaba.

-Escucha, Tevfik… estoy satisfecha de no haber llevado a cabo ese matrimonio, de verdad pensé, en algún momento, que podría ser algo bueno para mí y mis hijos, pero no puedo hacerlo, siento que sería traicionar mis sentimientos… quiero que entiendas que no tengo nada más que agradecimiento por ti, pero esto no puede ser…

-Me estás lastimando, Azize, tú sabes que yo te cuidaría mucho mejor que Cevdet…- insistió en tono de lamento.

-Esto no se trata de Cevdet, Tevfik, por favor entiéndelo…

-Se trata de tus sentimientos…- dijo con pesar el coronel- ¿cómo puede ser que todavía lo ames? Es un traidor, Azize…

-Mi corazón no tiene patria ni banderas, Tevfik…- dijo y suspiró al ver que el hombre finalmente asentía y se iba con la cabeza gacha.

Esperó a que se perdiera de vista y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta. Cevdet se había escondido y no lo vio enseguida, pero apenas salió, él apareció y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

* * *

Azize caminó unos cuantos metros hasta un callejón desierto, estaba oscuro, en otro momento ni siquiera habría intentado pasar por allí, pero la curiosidad y el amor que sentía por Cevdet la hacían confiada, demasiado quizá.

Hacía un poco de frío, y aunque ella estaba acostumbrada al clima y estaba abrigada, sintió que un poco de vapor se desprendía de su aliento, haciendo notoria su agitación, su ansiedad…

Cevdet giró para mirarla y sus ojos se quedaron suspendidos unos instantes. Azize sintió que podría quedarse mirándolo por siglos y que eso la haría feliz. Esos ojos que los primeros momentos luego del reencuentro habían sido de un azul casi glacial, ahora demostraban toda la ternura, la pasión, el amor del que había sido su compañero por tanto tiempo.

-Gracias por venir…- le dijo él y ella asintió- de verdad, se me hace muy difícil vivir cada día sin verte, sin saber cómo estás…

-Viviste siete años, Cevdet, sin saber nada de mí…

-Eso fue diferente, pensaba en ti, pero te creía muerta… eras un recuerdo, pero desde que volví a verte… volviste aquí…- dijo y se señaló la cabeza- porque aquí siempre estuviste- dijo señalándose el corazón.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella y lo observó tomando sus manos y besando sus dedos con ternura.

-Dime…

-No, tú dime… ¿para qué necesitabas verme?

-Ya te lo dije, para estar un momento contigo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-Esto no está bien… Cevdet… no es bueno que nos veamos a escondidas, no deberíamos tener nada que esconder…

-Lo sé, lo bueno de esto es no tener que dar explicaciones, escuché lo que le dijiste a Tevfik recién, siempre supe que, si había alguien que podría comprenderme, esa eres tú…

-No te confundas, Cevdet, no te entiendo, simplemente no puedo evitar amarte, y eso me hace sentir una tonta a veces…

-Eres demasiado para mí, pero agradezco a la vida poder tenerte…

-¿Tenerme?

-Así, como sea, Azize, digamos que por ahora me conformo con esto…

-Cevdet… hay algo que tienes que saber, algo que no iba a decirte pero que no podré seguir ocultando por mucho tiempo…- había llegado el momento, no podía seguir ocultándoselo, un hijo era un secreto demasiado pesado para ocultarlo.

-Azize…

-Por favor déjame hablar…

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo aquí?

-¿Dónde sino?

-Ven conmigo…- dijo y la tomó de la mano.

Cevdet la llevó hasta un galpón polvoriento que por lo menos estaba algo reparado del frío y en donde había algunas velas encendidas.

-¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntó Azize recorriéndolo con la mirada.

-Es solo un lugar en donde podremos vernos de ahora en adelante… para no estar a la vista…

-Entiendo…- dijo y Cevdet se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal- Cevdet…- exhaló trabajosamente, no quería dejarse llevar, pero ansiaba, aunque fuera un mínimo contacto con él.

-¿Qué querías decirme? - le dijo mirándola de tan cerca que casi tapaba la luz que los iluminaba tan levemente.

-Es… -comenzó y tragó saliva con incomodidad, se planteó si ese era el mejor momento para decirle a Cevdet sobre su hijo… se arrepintió temiendo que él actuara impulsivamente y las cosas se complicaran, pero recordó las veces que mamá Hasibe le había aconsejado ser sincera con él- es complicado… lo que sucede es que… yo… tú y yo estuvimos juntos aquella noche…

-¿Aquella noche? ¿Te refieres a esa noche hace meses? ¿Cuándo estalló el galpón con las armas?

-Sí… esa noche… - dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Entonces?

-Que… desde esa noche… yo… - dijo y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Azize… ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué podría ser tan grave?

-Grave no… importante…- dijo tratando de recomponerse.

-Escucha…- dijo y acarició su cara con suavidad, observando sus facciones poco iluminadas pero que conocía de memoria- esa noche fue maravillosa, porque volvimos a unirnos en cuerpo y alma, yo tampoco he podido olvidarla…

-Sin embargo, luego te divorciaste de mí…- había un tono de reproche en su voz.

-Simplemente porque no quiero que sufras por algo que por ahora no puedo controlar…

-Cevdet… esa noche… esa noche tuvo consecuencias…

-Si te refieres a lo que pasó con el General Vasili… eso ya fue aclarado…

-¿Me dejarás hablar o seguirás hablando solo?

-Tienes razón, adelante…

-Esa noche, Cevdet…- dijo y se suspiró con impotencia- en realidad quería decirte que si estuve a punto de casarme con Tevfik fue porque…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tevfik con esa noche?

-Estoy embarazada, esa noche tuvo consecuencias, estoy esperando un hijo y estoy sola… Cevdet…

Cevdet la miró como si de pronto no entendiera ninguna de las cosas que ella le había dicho y Azize le dio tiempo para asimilar lo que ella sabía que él había escuchado bien.

-¿Estás embarazada? ¿Estamos esperando un hijo?- él sintió que si dejaba escapar el llanto, no podría dejar de llorar en mucho tiempo.

-Yo estoy esperando un hijo… es imposible que tú y yo esperemos nada juntos, Cevdet… eso está claro…

-No, pero… no es así…

-¿Y cómo es? ¿nos olvidamos de todo y seguimos porque aquí no ha pasado nada?

-Yo soy el padre de ese niño y quiero… quiero verlo crecer.

-Claro, sí…- dijo ella.

-Azize…- exhaló él y la apretó entre sus brazos, su nariz en el cuello de ella, aspirando el aroma de su piel, ese que tantas veces añoraba cuando estaba solo y la echaba de menos.

Azize lo dejó hacer, se sentía más liviana, sabía que esa era una deuda que tenía con él, debía decirle la verdad porque él como padre merecía saberlo. Pero de ahí a continuar la vida juntos había una enorme distancia.

Cevdet se separó unos cuantos minutos después de ella y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me has dado la noticia más linda de los últimos años… me has dado la energía para seguir luchando por nosotros… por nuestra famila- dijo y ella se quedó estática, sin saber qué contestar- te amo, Azize, creo que te lo he dicho bastante estos días, pero no me cansaré de repetirlo, te amo con el alma- luego de volver a abrazarla, besó suslabios con ternura- ve a descansar, cuida a nuestro hijo…

-Cevdet…- ella quiso acotar algo, pero lo único que pudo fue sonreír, agradecida por el cuidado de él.

Azize salió caminando con cuidado, no estaba lejos de su casa, por suerte. No diría nada de que Cevdet se había enterado de su embarazo a su suegra, todavía quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue un poco más, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Azize sintió que se sobresaltaba e inspiró hondo cuando vio a Cevdet entrar a la sala del hospital, aunque odiara el maldito uniforme griego, ella se sentía atraída por el porte que le otorgaba usar un uniforme, eso no podía negarlo, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en ella y Azize sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban cuando él hizo un pequeño gesto con su boca, no queriendo ser demasiado evidente. Era claro que venía a verla, pero seguramente lo disfrazaría con alguna excusa. No para ella sino para el resto de los testigos del encuentro.

-Enfermera…- dijo en voz baja, sus ojos profundos, cómplices.

-General…- Azize bajó la cabeza a manera de saludo, a ella tampoco le interesaba que nadie se diera cuenta del encuentro.

-Me preguntaba si podía tener unas palabras con usted…- dijo mirando hacia todos lados, sabiendo que alguien podría oírlos.

-No veo qué tendría que decirme…- le dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Por favor, Azize…- dijo él bajando la voz y tocó suavemente su brazo.

Azize sintió un pequeño estremecimiento y se perdió unos segundos en sus ojos.

-Por aquí…- le dijo y caminó hacia el cuarto donde guardaban los medicamentos.

Cevdet la siguió despacio y se aseguró de que nadie notara donde iban. El día parecía tranquilo, pero era mejor no despertar muchas sospechas.

Una vez que pasaron la puerta, Cevdet la cerró y giró para mirarla.

-Bien… te escucho…- dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Azize… quería verte, saber cómo estás… como te sientes…- dijo él con una voz plena de preocupación.

-Era eso…- dijo ella- estoy bien, no veo porqué no lo estaría…

-Azize…- dijo él y se acercó, ella esquivó su mirada, se sentía débil ante él.

-Cevdet… estamos en el hospital, cualquiera podría entrar aquí y vernos… yo… creí que realmente querías hablar de algo importante conmigo…

-¿Acaso no te parece importante que me preocupe por ti y por mi hijo?

-Bien… estoy bien… ahora puedes irte…

-Azize…- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Cevdet… ¿acaso no entiendes?

-Te necesito… por favor…- dijo y la soltó, pero se quedó cerca.

-Aquí no podemos darnos en lujo de que nos vean… recuerda que estamos divorciados y que estuve por casarme con Tevfik…

-No me lo recuerdes…- dijo él y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea… no es correcto…

-Entonces veámonos en otro lado…

-¿Para qué? No es necesario…

-Por favor, Azize… solo quiero disfrutar, verte cada tanto, ser libre de expresar mi cariño…

-¿Y si yo no quiero? - se rebeló ella.

-¿Quieres hacerme creer eso? Tus ojos me dicen todo lo contrario…- dijo él y sonrió al verla bajar la vista sonrojada.

Azize levantó la cabeza y lo miró, asintió y él volvió a sonreír.

-Te espero esta tarde en el bosquecito que está detrás de la mansión.

-¿No crees que hará demasiado frío ahí? - le preguntó ella.

-¿Quieres ir a un hotel? - le dijo él casi divertido con la ocurrencia.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-Escucha, tienes razón, la próxima vez nos veremos en otro lado, pero hoy necesito verte ahí, ¿lo harás?

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y asintió.

Cevdet sonrió ampliamente y la tomó de la cara, depositando un beso suave sobre sus labios y dejándola allí, con los ojos entreabiertos antes de irse.

Azize no se permitió pensar mucho más y salió rápidamente a hacerse cargo de sus labores.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, luego de quitarse su uniforme y colocarse su abrigo, respiró hondo y se dirigió caminando al lugar del encuentro.

Se adentró en el pequeño bosquecito y a pesar del frío, disfrutó de estar un poco en contacto con la naturaleza. Perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando sintió los dedos de él en su hombro, giró para mirarlo y lo vio sonreír.

-Querida…- dijo él y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Aquí estoy…- dijo ella suspirando mientras se perdía en su perfume.

-Sí, gracias por venir…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque él se lo impidió besando sus labios no tan impetuosamente como se imaginaba, pero sí con necesidad.

Azize sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Cevdet la exploró lentamente, tomándose su tiempo y sintió que sus cuerpos se movían casi al unísono, ella con algo de debilidad, como si quisiera, pero no pudiera resistirse.

La escuchó suspirar luego de unos cuantos minutos en que sus bocas seguían en contacto y separó sus labios y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Mi Azize…- dijo jadeando por la falta de aire- a pesar de todo, me haces muy feliz…- dijo y colocó una mano entre ambos, sobre su abdomen.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- esto no puede ser… estar escondiéndonos como si fuéramos delincuentes…

-Es la guerra, cariño… no lo olvides… pero encontraremos la forma de salir adelante, juntos… te lo prometo…- dijo él y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…? Cevdet… ¿tú quieres que volvamos a estar juntos?

-Nunca dejamos de estarlo, querida… Azize… con divorcio o sin él hemos jurado amarnos hasta el final… y el final está muy lejos de llegar…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Pero…- intentó decir ella y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Escucha…- dijo y sacó algo de su bolsillo y Azize creyó que se desmayaría cuando vio que se trataba de un anillo sencillo pero hermoso- quería que fuera un mejor lugar y sobre todo un mejor momento, pero he comprado este anillo para ti, no sólo porque me gustó, sino para pedirte que volvamos a ser marido y mujer… quero volver a casarme contigo…

-Cevdet..- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos- no sé qué decirte…

-Dime que sí… que te volverás a casar conmigo…

-Yo… no lo sé… no es que no quiera… pero todo es tan difícil…

-¿Has dejado de amarme?

-Sabes que no… no podría…- dijo ella y se secó las lágrimas con nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que sería una decisión apresurada si te contesto ahora…- dijo ella.

-¿Apresurada? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado casados? Azize…- dijo y tomó su mano y colocó el anillo en su dedo, luego lo besó y la miró a los ojos- si decides aceptar mi ofrecimiento, te espero mañana a las 2 en el Luxor…

-¿El hotel que está cerca del puerto? ¿Un hotel, Cevdet?

-Sí, no te preocupes, los dueños son amigos, turcos… no será un problema…

-No te prometo nada, solo que lo pensaré… -dijo ella otra vez volviendo tras la máscara del orgullo.

-Bien, con eso alcanza… te amo… con el alma…- dijo y besó sus labios quedándose allí, rozándola con ellos, unos segundos extra.

Azize decidió salir caminando de allí mientras él la observaba, ya había anochecido y debía desplazarse un buen trecho hasta llegar a su casa. Tenía que tomarse algún tiempo para pensar en la respuesta a Cevdet…

Levantó su mano y miró el anillo. Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos cuando recordó las palabras de Cevdet. ¿Acaso era una locura que en medio de la guerra, ellos, que se amaban más allá de cualquier diferencia, se decidieran a rehacer su vida?

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia está fluyendo y espero que no se salga de los personajes, aunque se haya salido de la trama de la novela. Supongo que la seguiré un poco más. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Azize se miró al espejo y sacudió la cabeza, todo eso era una locura. Pero ella estaba loca de amor por su Cevdet y, locura o no, al menos todo tenía sentido…

Pellizcó sus mejillas para que se tiñeran de color rosado y apretó sus labios, que hacía siglos que no se pintaba y ahora se veían rosados, trémulos, ansiosos por recibir los besos de su ex marido…

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando alisó la tela de su vestido sencillo y salió adecuadamente tapada y abrigada a la calle.

Caminó el largo trecho que la separaba del puerto y miró hacia arriba al ver el enorme cartel del hotel Luxor. Se mordió el labio con impaciencia y pensó en irse corriendo, todo eso parecía una locura y ella se sentía en evidencia, sobre todo ante él.

Se miró la mano, había escondido el anillo la noche anterior para que nadie hiciera preguntas, pero hoy volvía a usarlo, aunque no estuviese totalmente decidida a volver a casarse con Cevdet…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora? - le dijo el hombre detrás del mostrador y Azize sintió que se desmayaba de la vergüenza que le producía estar allí.

-Yo… yo… buscaba a…

-El General Cevdet…- dijo el hombre y sonrió comprensivo. Se notaba que no era un tonto y que comprendía la incomodidad de la mujer.

-Así es…

-Suba por la escalera hasta el segundo piso, señora… él la espera en la habitación 237…

-Muchas… muchas gracias…- dijo Azize luego de toser con incomodidad y vio asentir al hombre.

Azize sintió que sus piernas temblaban mientras subía los escalones para encontrarse con Cevdet. Pensó en irse, total, podría negarle que había estado allí y si el hombre del mostrador decía algo, podría desmentírselo, y no ocurriría nada…

Cuando quiso acordar, estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación 237. Inspiró hondo, levantó la mano para tocar y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un sonriente y seductor Cevdet, que la observó sin avergonzarse y la hizo sonrojar, estaba vestido con una camisa y un pantalón, el uniforme no era la mejor opción para su cita…

-Viniste…- dijo él casi en un jadeo y tomó su mano para hacerla pasar.

-Vine… a decirte que todo esto es una locura…- intentó ella, tratando de poner distancia mientras él la empujaba suavemente hacia adentro y cerraba la puerta.

-Claro… pero estás aquí, y eso significa que, locura o no, has aceptado…

-Bueno… en realidad vine a decirte que no…

-Azize…- dijo y levantó su mano, mostrándole lo que ella ya sabía, el anillo seguía en su dedo- por favor no te resistas más…- le dijo besando sus dedos y viéndola temblar suavemente.

-No puedo…- dijo y rescató su mano- lo siento…

-Entonces dime… ¿para qué viniste? Sabías que no viniendo rechazabas mi propuesta…

-Vine… vine porque… porque quiero que esto sea verdad… porque me muero lentamente de pensar en que podría volver a ser tu esposa… pero eso no es posible… tú elegiste divorciarte de mí, tú me dejaste abandonada y ahora decides que volvamos a estar juntos…

-Herí tu orgullo… lo siento, amor… realmente lo siento…- dijo y se acercó a ella, su boca a pocos centímetros de la de Azize, que apretó sus labios, tratando de no mirar los de él.

-No es tan fácil…- dijo ella y fingió estar ofendida.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?

-Ese es el problema… ya no puedes hacer nada…

-Azize…- dijo y dio un paso más en dirección a ella, que trató de enfocar su mirada en él y casi no pudo debido a la cercanía que tenían.

-¿Qué? - dijo ella y alzó un poco sus labios, casi rozando los de él, sin darse cuenta.

-Estás hermosa… hueles increíble y viniste a rechazarme… ¿me castigas demostrándome lo que me perderé por no tenerte?

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella y él no pudo contenerse más y Azize sintió como sus bocas se fundían con pasión mientras él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, besándola ansioso, desesperado…

Ella no podía controlarse demasiado, pero él tampoco podía hacerlo. Porque aquella noche que habían pasado juntos, hacía un tiempo, no había alcanzado para recuperar el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Azize sintió que su cuerpo chocaba contra la puerta por el ímpetu de los besos de Cevdet y se quejó, tratando de empujarlo. Él deslizó una mano y liberó su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él mientras seguía besándola como si fuese su última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se removió inquieta y jadeó en el beso. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esta manera? ¿por qué no le permitía a él hacer lo que quería si ella también se moría de ganas de volver a ser su esposa?

Cevdet separó su boca de la de ella y la miró de cerca. No quería presionarla, pero la sentía tan conectada a él, por más que sus palabras fueran totalmente contrarias…

Azize se perdió en sus ojos y él vio una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla…

-Te amo, Cevdet… por favor no me hagas sufrir más…- le rogó y vio que sus ojos se humedecían también.

-No lo haré, mi vida… te lo prometo…- le dijo y sus bocas volvieron a fundirse en un beso intenso.

Cevdet la llevó hasta la cama y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo sin interrumpir el beso. Azize desabotonó su camisa y lo miró con intensidad cuando sus bocas por fin se apartaron. Se inclinó sobre él y besó su cuello con suavidad, sintiendo su pulso acelerado y sus manos acariciando los costados de su cuerpo, su calor atravesando la tela de su vestido y haciéndola perder la cabeza.

Se separó de ella y sonrió con emoción. Se arrodilló a sus pies y tomó su mano. Ella lo miró sin comprender, su respiración agitada.

-Fui al cine en Atenas… vi esto en una película…- dijo él y besó sus dedos- por favor, Azize… cásate conmigo y vuelve a ser mi esposa… es lo que más deseo en el mundo… no puedo vivir sin ti…

-Lo haré… pero levántate que ya te echo de menos…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Te casarás conmigo? - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿lo harás?

-Te he dicho que sí, ¿quieres que me arrepienta, General?- lo desafió ampliando su sonrisa.

Cevdet la apretó entre sus brazos y la escuchó reír. Deslizó sus dedos y acarició su espalda mientras desabotonaba su vestido y se lo quitó sin esperar demasiado. Ella se sentó en medio de la cama y lo observó desvestirse rápidamente y cuando quiso acordar, él se reunía con ella en un abrazo intenso.

Se miraron a los ojos y sintieron que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, ya no importaba nada más que ellos y Cevdet hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella para embriagarse de su aroma tan especial para él.

-Te amo…- le dijo al oído y ella asintió.

-Te amo…- repitió ella y suspiró al sentir sus manos cálidas acariciándola.

El momento pareció durar una eternidad porque ambos querían disfrutar ese reencuentro. Se perdieron uno en brazos del otro sintiendo que volvían a ser uno solo, tanto física como espiritualmente y cuando todo terminó, se quedaron abrazados, debajo de las sábanas, disfrutando un poco más de su cercanía…

Cevdet entrelazó sus dedos con ella y sonrió. Ella lo miró con ternura y trató de comprender lo que él estaba pensando…

-Me haces muy feliz…- dijo él y besó su frente.

-Y yo que vine a rechazarte…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Cuando entraste por esa puerta, tú y yo sabíamos que me aceptarías…- le dijo él y besó sus manos reunidas.

-¿Crees que las niñas entenderán esto? ¿Y Ali Kemal?

-¿Quieres decir si entenderán que el amor entre sus padres es más grande que cualquier guerra? Yo creo que no solo lo entenderán, sino que nos apoyarán y estarán felices…

-Es posible… - dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿Qué? No me digas que ya tienes que irte… enfermera…- le dijo deslizando una mano por el costado de su cuerpo, deliberadamente demostrándole que pretendía estimularla otra vez.

-No dije que tuviese que irme… aún…

-¿Quieres decir que tendremos un instante más para amarnos?

-Si te refieres a amarnos físicamente, quizá si…- dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

-¿Quizás? - preguntó él, colocando su peso con cuidado sobre ella que sonrió ampliamente al ver sus intenciones.

-Te amo…- dijo ella y lo besó con ternura.

-No… yo te amo más…- dijo él y ambos volvieron a olvidarse por un momento del mundo…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, pero como dije, esta historia está fluyendo y la dejaré seguir haciéndolo. Gracias por leer! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Azize puso su mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme de enfermera y extrajo el anillo que llevaba un par de días usando de a ratos, porque todavía no había dicho nada a nadie de su plan de volver a casarse con Cevdet.

Lo observó y sonrió. Todo eso parecía una locura pero ella se sentía feliz, por una vez en mucho tiempo porque a pesar de la guerra, a pesar de que Cevdet estuviese con los griegos, el amor entre ellos se había materializado en forma de un hijo que venía en camino y las cosas con él estaban cada vez mejor…

Escuchó golpes en la puerta del lugar donde acostumbraba a tomarse un descanso y donde también guardaban los medicamentos, y lo escondió, temerosa de que pudieran ser sus hijas.

-Enfermera…- dijo Cevdet al entrar, mirándola con ojos intensos- ¿estaba ocupada? - le preguntó y la vio sonrojarse, tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, General? - preguntó sonriente y él entró y cerró la puerta tras él para luego tomarla en sus brazos y besar sus labios con suavidad.

-Vine a verte… tendré un día muy ocupado hoy y no podía esperar para darte un beso y preguntarte cómo estás… cómo te sientes hoy…

-Estoy bien… ahora mejor porque viniste…- dijo y sonrió con complicidad.

-Dime…- le dijo sin soltarla- ¿cuándo me dejarás que hable con las niñas y mi madre?

-No lo sé… tengo un poco de miedo de cómo reaccionarán…- le dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Azize… puedo entender que tengas reparos, pero tenemos que hacer algo antes de que empiece a notarse el embarazo… ¿o terminarás casándote con Tevfik?

-No podría… lo sabes… pero no me presiones, Cevdet…

-No lo hago… pero si seguimos con esto se casarán primero nuestras hijas…

-Cevdet…

-No tengas miedo, querida… ellas entenderán…- dijo y besó sus labios y ella lo dejó seguir, tomándolo del cuello y luego acariciando su barba.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Cevdet sintió las manos de Azize empujándolo hacia atrás y luego la voz de Yildiz, algo sorprendida.

-¿Mamá? - dijo y los miró sin comprender a ambos, su madre estaba pálida y su padre algo sorprendido como ella.

-Yil… Yildiz… ¿pasó algo? - preguntó Azize intentando reponerse.

-¿Papá? - dijo mirando a Cevdet y luego a su madre- bueno… te estábamos buscando con Hilal… dijiste que irías por unas medicinas y no volviste… el paciente necesita bajar su fiebre… y…

-Voy enseguida…- dijo Azize tratando de que su hija saliera para seguirla y terminar con esa incómoda conversación.

-¿Qué hacían?

-Conversaba con tu madre…- dijo Cevdet con tranquilidad.

-Pues… no parecían estar conversando…- le dijo Yildiz a su padre antes de salir y Cevdet no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yildiz… el paciente…- dijo Azize apretando sus labios.

-¿Y la medicina? - preguntó Yildiz.

-Olvidé buscarla…- dijo Azize con incomodidad y Cevdet le guiñó un ojo a su hija cuando la vio pasar apurada a su lado a su, por ahora, ex esposa.

-Yo la llevaré…- dijo la joven enfermera cuando su madre salió con un frasco en la mano.

-No hace falta…- dijo Azize casi sin mirarlos, quería irse de inmediato.

-No te preocupes… ustedes sigan… conversando…- dijo Yildiz sonriente.

-Nosotros ya conversamos… ahora debo seguir trabajando, si me permite pasar, General…- dijo Azize y pasó a su lado cuando Cevdet se corrió y le dejó el camino libre.

Azize se perdió por el pasillo sin mirar atrás y Yildiz se acercó a su padre.

-Me alegra verlos "conversando"- dijo y besó la mejilla de su padre.

-Hija… ¿lo dices en serio? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto… se nota que ambos se preocupan uno por el otro… y no deseo que mamá se case con el tío Tevfik…

-Yildiz… escucha… entonces… ¿te gustaría que mamá y yo volvamos a estar juntos?

-Dime que la estás convenciendo… me encantaría, papá… - dijo la chica y Cevdet besó su frente y la dejó ir a trabajar.

Cevdet salió del hospital contento y se fue a hacer su trabajo. Procuró olvidarse de su familia y así poder concentrarse mejor en sus tareas.

* * *

En el hospital, en cambio, las cosas se hacían difíciles para Azize… se sentía incómoda ante las miradas cómplices de Yildiz y la tensión de Hilal por querer averiguar qué pasaba entre su madre y su hermana…

-Yildiz…- le dijo Hilal cuando vio que su hermana se tomaba un descanso y su madre no andaba cerca- ¿me contarás qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me enviaste a buscar a mamá hoy más temprano? - le dijo y Hilal asintió- cuando entré al lugar donde guardan las medicinas… ella… estaba con papá…

-¿Se estaban peleando otra vez? - preguntó Hial con fastidio.

-¿Peleando? No, hermana… para nada… más bien… se estaban besando…

-No puede ser… lo has imaginado…- dijo Hilal sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Te digo que lo vi…- dijo Yildiz divertida.

-¿Y ellos te vieron?

-Así es… y mamá se puso muy nerviosa…

-¿Y papá?

-Él estaba más tranquilo… sonriente…

-Bueno… quizá él trataba de besarla, pero ella se negó… recuerda que ella estuvo por casarse con Tevfik…

-Pero no lo hizo… yo creo que mamá y papá todavía se aman demasiado…

-Papá está con los griegos… mamá no se lo perdona…

-El amor es mucho más fuerte que eso, Hilal…

-No lo sé…- dijo Hilal y Yildiz se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Papá me preguntó si me gustaría que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos…

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que podrían?

-A mí me encantaría…- dijo Yildiz y Hilal la miró pensativa.

* * *

El día continuó y Azize trató de relajarse y concentrarse en sus tareas. Cada tanto veía a sus hijas hablar bajo, casi en secreto, pero parecían estar en sus cosas.

Al caer la noche, las tres se cambiaron y se dirigieron a su casa para descansar. Al llegar decidieron darse un baño y Azize las acompañó.

-Mamá…- dijo Hilal observando a su madre que enjuagaba su cabello como ausente mientras ellas se miraban- ¿qué pasó con papá hoy?

-Yildiz…- dijo Azize y su hija mayor se encogió de hombros, sin hacerse cargo de la culpa de haber hablado de eso con su hermana.

-¿Me contarás?

-No pasó nada… él vino a hablar conmigo al hospital… me entretuve un poco y Yildiz comenzó a imaginar tonterías…

-Yo dije sólo lo que vi…

-¿Qué viste? - le encaró Azize con algo de rabia.

-Vi a mi madre y a mi padre enamorados, como si fueran una pareja… ¿acaso está mal? - dijo Yildiz y miró a su hermana que sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues…- dijo Azize y Hilal la interrumpió.

-¿Estabas besando a papá?- preguntó Hilal.

-¿Qué dices? - preguntó Azize con nerviosismo- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

-Yo estoy feliz…- dijo Yildiz y los gestos duros de Azize se suavizaron.

-¿Es así, mamá?

Azize bajó la vista con algo de vergüenza, tenía una sensación ambigua de bienestar y nervios al mismo tiempo, sabía que Hilal no entendería las cosas tanto como Yildiz.

-Papá y yo tuvimos… tenemos una relación muy importante…

-¿Tienen?

-Pues… tenemos tres hijos…

-Sí… pero están divorciados…

-Bueno… papá ha estado insistiendo con que volvamos a estar juntos…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mamá…- dijo Yildiz y se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Pero tú ibas a casarte con el tío Tevfik…- dijo Hilal sin comprender.

-Iba a hacerlo…- dijo Azize y esquivó su mirada- pero no lo amo, Hilal… no pude… por suerte no lo hice porque me habría hecho muy infeliz… y a él también…

-¿Sigues amando a papá?- le preguntó aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-Con toda el alma…- dijo Azize con sinceridad y Yildiz miró sonriente a su hermana.

-¿Aunque sea un traidor?

-Hilal…- dijo Azize con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas- yo no tengo recuerdo de cuándo no lo amaba… he vivido toda mi vida amándolo… eso no puede terminarse de un día para el otro…

-Pero él te abandonó durante siete años…

-Y cuando regresó, el amor entre ambos seguía intacto…

-¿Estás segura? - quiso saber Hilal.

-Niñas… hay algo que quiero que sepan por mí… algo que no he querido decirles antes porque no sabía como hacerlo, pero en vista de que estamos teniendo una conversación profunda e importante…

-Dinos…- dijo Yildiz.

-Cuando estuve a punto de casarme con el tío Tevfik fue por desesperación… creí que su papá ya no me amaba, luego del divorcio… y había descubierto que… que estoy esperando un hijo…

Hilal abrió los ojos con incredulidad y Yildiz besó la frente de su madre.

-¿Tendremos un hermano?

-Así es…- dijo Azize y durante un largo momento, observó como Hilal procesaba lo que acababa de decirle sin hacer comentario- ¿Hilal?

-Todo esto es muy extraño… no lo comprendo demasiado… pero supongo que me acostumbraré a la idea…

-Yo estoy feliz…- dijo Yildiz y la abrazó a su madre.

Escucharon golpes en la puerta y la voz de mamá Hasibe desde afuera.

-Azize… niñas…- la cena estará lista en un momento.

Las tres se apuraron a salir y cuando se sentaban para cenar, escucharon la puerta.

Yildiz se levantó de un salto y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenido, papá…- dijo Yildiz con una sonrisa y besó a su padre en la mejilla. Cevdet entró con ella y sonrió a medias cuando vio a su familia sentada alrededor de la mesa, Azize se contrajo levemente y luego le sonrió de una manera que lo hizo creer que todo estaría bien... muy pronto...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. Pronto habrá más. Gracias por leer! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Azize… Hilal… madre…- dijo Cevdet y Azize sonrió levemente.

-¿Te traigo un plato, papá? ¿Comerás con nosotros? - preguntó Yildiz sonriendo.

-No quiero molestar…

-No molestas… ¿verdad mamá? - insistió la mayor de sus hijas.

-Por supuesto que no… puedes quedarte…- dijo Azize- ¿necesita ayuda madre? - le preguntó a su suegra, que los miraba sin comprender.

-No, no… estoy bien…- dijo la mujer y sirvió el plato que faltaba para su hijo.

-¿De verdad no las incomodo? - preguntó Cevdet que tomó el lugar al lado de Azize.

-De verdad…- dijo Azize y la mirada de ambos quedó un momento suspendida. Sus hijas me miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y cariño y mamá Hasibe tosió con incomodidad.

Cevdet y Azize se dedicaron miradas durante toda la comida, aunque hablaron de cosas intrascendentes. Yildiz estaba feliz, Hilal se sentía un poco rara, pero sabía que se estaba acostumbrando a la idea y mamá Hasibe sospechaba que allí algo sucedía, aunque no supiera exactamente qué.

* * *

Al terminar la cena y luego de limpiar la cocina, mamá Hasibe se fue a dormir y las chicas se quisieron excusar para dejarlos tranquilos, pero ellos no lo permitieron.

-Niñas… de verdad me gustaría que se quedaran un momento para escuchar lo que su papá y yo queremos decirles.

Cevdet le dirigió una mirada algo desconcertada a Azize, que sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Niñas…- comenzó a decir Cevdet- estos días han sido muy intensos en cuanto a discusiones y conversaciones entre mamá y yo…

-Lo sabemos…- dijo Hilal.

-Bien… y luego de mucho hablar y de ponernos de acuerdo… queríamos tener esta conversación con ustedes porque…

-Mamá nos contó que tendremos un hermano…- interrumpió Yildiz.

-Así es…- dijo Cevdet y tomó de la mano a Azize.

-Lo que papá y yo queremos contarles…- continuó ella.

-Es que le volví a pedirle matrimonio…- dijo y sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella por unos segundos y Azize sonrió, algo avergonzada.

Hilal y Yildiz se miraron sorprendidas y contentas.

-Y me regaló un bonito anillo…- dijo Azize levantando su mano y mostrándolo.

-Me imagino que no la harás sufrir más, ¿verdad?- dijo Hilal con algo de rencor.

-No lo haré… mamá es la única mujer de mi vida, a quien he amado desde que me acuerdo… y fue un error haberme divorciado de ella… por eso estoy tratando de enmendarlo…

-Más vale que no la hagas sufrir más…- la voz de mamá Hasibe los sobresaltó a todos y Cevdet se giró para mirarla y sonrió.

-Te prometo que nunca más…- le dijo y tomó en sus brazos a su mujer y la sostuvo pegada a su pecho durante un momento.

Hilal y Yildiz se acercaron y los abrazaron con ternura. Mamá Hasibe los abrazó después y decidió irse a descansar. Estaba más tranquila.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir, papá? - le preguntó Yildiz.

-No, lo sé… no sé si mamá me invita a hacerlo…

-Bueno…- dijo Azize y miró a sus hijas con algo de vergüenza.

-Está bien que vuelvan a casarse, pero ustedes ya están juntos… yo creo que él podría quedarse…- opinó Yildiz.

-Pero podría venir el tío Tevfik…- dijo Hilal y Cevdet la miró con rabia.

-Él no debería tener que decir nada al respecto… porque él y mamá no se casaron…- dijo Cevdet.

-Por suerte...- dijo Yildiz

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Cevdet y Azize asintió.

-Puedes quedarte… pero…

-¿Pero? ¿me pondrás condiciones?

-No realmente…- dijo Azize y Cevdet tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con cariño.

Yildiz suspiró y los miró soñadora. Codeó a su hermana, que también los estaba observando y las dos se fueron a dormir.

Cevdet abrazó a Azize y hundió su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su fragancia. Luego ella lo tomó de la mano y subieron la escalera.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación, él cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y cuando se volvió hacia ella, la vio sonreír.

-Se siente extraño, no tener que escondernos…- dijo ella.

-Es cierto… aunque un poco quizá podríamos esconderlo… así no tendríamos problemas por estar en distintos bandos…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, algo apesadumbrada.

-Azize… ¿te arrepientes? - le preguntó tomándola de la cara.

-Espero no hacerlo…- dijo ella y él la tomó en sus brazos.

-Yo también lo espero… pero estoy seguro de que no lo harás…- dijo y besó sus labios con dulzura.

Cevdet la apretó contra su cuerpo por un momento y cuando Azize apartó su cara de la de él y lo miró con intensidad, escucharon la puerta.

-Mamá…- dijo Hilal y entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Hilal?- preguntó Cevdet.

-El tío Tevfik está abajo, quiere hablarte… quiso venir, pero no lo dejé…- dijo Hilal en voz baja.

-¿Le dijiste que estaba papá? - preguntó Azize.

-No…

-Está bien… iré un momento para ver qué quiere…- dijo Azize y Cevdet la tomó de la mano.

-Iré contigo…- dijo el General con resolución.

-Mejor espérame aquí… será menos violento…

-¿Le dirás que nos casaremos otra vez?

-Solo si se da la oportunidad…- dijo Azize.

-Si no se lo dices, seguirá viniendo aquí, porque cree que tiene derecho… y te advierto que no voy a soportarlo…

-Cevdet… te pido que me dejes manejar esto…- dijo y luego de verlo asentir, no muy convencido, salió tras Hilal, y se encontró con un Tevfik algo pasado de copas, que venía a rogarle que repensara su decisión de no casarse con él.

Azize lo hizo sentar y le sirvió un café caliente. HIlal los dejó conversar, pero se quedó cerca, por las dudas.

-No puedo entender qué fue lo que pasó, Azize… yo prometí no hacerte sufrir…

-No se trata de eso, Tevfik… yo ya te expliqué que no tuvo que ver contigo, sino con un amor que no puedo arrancarme del corazón…

-Cevdet es un traidor… una mala persona… ¿cómo puede ser que sigas enamorada de él?

-Tevfik… eso no lo decido yo… y en todo caso…

-Querida…- dijo Cevdet bajando las escaleras y Tevfik se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta- ¿todavía no le contaste nuestras novedades a Tevfik?

-Cev… Cevdet…- dijo Azize y apretó los ojos, ella no quería herir a nadie.

-¿Qué novedades? - preguntó Tevfik.

-Azize aceptó volver a ser mi esposa… - dijo Cevdet y lo miró con rudeza.

-¿Azize? - dijo Tevfik y miró a Azize, esperando la confirmación.

-Es cierto…- dijo Azize finalmente

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo el coronel y se levantó medio mareado de la silla- vas a sufrir… y no sé si quiero estar para que me cuentes lo infeliz que eres…

-Tevfik…- empezó a decir Azize y Cevdet sacudió la cabeza.

-Te agradecemos la buena intención, hermano… pero estamos esperando un hijo… así que, de sufrimientos, nada…- dijo finalmente y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

-Azize…- dijo Tevfik y levantó la mano, como si quisiera agregar algo, pero no pudo y Cevdet cerró la puerta, dejándolo afuera.

* * *

Azize lo miró con rabia a Cevdet y subió las escaleras. Él la siguió de cerca y en silencio. Al entrar a la habitación cerró la puerta detrás de él y la observó acomodar unas mantas con más ímpetu del que debería…

-Te dije que esto lo quería manejar yo… - dijo ella con rabia.

-Lo sé… pero no lo estabas pudiendo manejar… Tevfik iba camino a pedirte que te cases con él otra vez…

-Si sabes que no lo hubiese hecho, ¿por qué te preocupas?

-Porque no lo quiero cerca de ti…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Déjame…- dijo todavía enojada ella.

-Azize…- intentó Cevdet.

-Siento que entre nosotros no está todo claro como debería estarlo…- dijo ella evitando mirarlo.

-Es cierto…- dijo y buscó sus ojos- ¿me dirás que te arrepientes del paso que daremos?

-No lo sé… simplemente me gustaría que fueras tan sincero conmigo como yo intento serlo contigo…

-Yo…- dijo él tratando de encontrar la forma de convencerla.

Azize sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-Mejor vete a dormir a la mansión, ahí es donde perteneces… mañana será otro día…

-Pero…

-En serio, Cevdet… estoy cansada…

-Espera… está bien… te contaré lo que quieres saber…- dijo con convencimiento, ya no había más motivos para ocultarlo, aunque temiera que las cosas se complicaran, ella debía saber la verdad, aunque solo fuera ella- la verdad…

-¿Lo harás? - preguntó ella con la esperanza de que esa vez no fuera para salir del paso.

-Lo haré… - dijo y sonrió cuando ella abrió la boca creyendo que hiperventilaba.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró expectante.

-Te escucho…- le dijo y se quedó mirándolo.

* * *

**Bueno, lo dejamos aquí con algo de suspenso, así esperarán la actualización de esta historia. Nos vemos pronto! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cevdet aclaró su garganta por tercera vez antes de hablar y Azize lo miró con intención.

-Cevdet, escucha… estoy cansada… ¿por qué no hablamos otro día?

-Pero, Azize…- protestó él- sólo dame una oportunidad… ¿tú crees que es fácil esto para mí?

-Evidentemente no, pero no debes tener la suficiente confianza conmigo como para compartirlo…

-Amor… esto es más grande que tú y que yo… quiero que lo entiendas…- dijo tomándole las manos y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Azize se quedó mirándolo, sabía porque lo conocía que debía ser difícil hablar…

-Es tan simple y complicado a la vez…- dijo él y se rascó la barba.

-Hazlo simple entonces…- dijo ella y apretó sus manos.

-Azize… tú sabes que yo no podría estar contra mi gente… mi patria…

-Pero lo estás…

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Es lo que demuestras vistiendo ese uniforme, Cevdet… nuestros hermanos están llenos de rencor hacia ti por habernos traicionado… y yo te odiaría también, si pudiera… si pudiera no amarte tanto…- dijo y bajó la vista con algo de pena.

-A veces hay que sacrificarse por una causa noble…

-¿Y cuál sería esa causa noble?

-La libertad…- dijo y Azize abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Me estás confirmando que lo que yo pensé es cierto?

-Así es…- dijo y Azize se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre, algo impresionada, aunque en el fondo supiera que esto era lo que sucedía.

-Cevdet…

-Construí durante siete años un personaje y gané la confianza de los griegos y de su general porque estoy en una misión para Ezref Pasha.

-Azize lo miró a los ojos y Cevdet vio como se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no podía… y aún no puedo, Azize… no sin ponerte en peligro… todo era más fácil cuando no había llegado aún a Esmirna… pero cuando los volví a ver, todo se complicó porque me cuesta horrores poder manejar mis sentimientos hacia ti y mi familia… y tengo miedo de que los usen en mi contra si esto se llega a saber...

-Cevdet…

-Azize debes prometerme que esta conversación no saldrá de aquí y debes olvidarte de esto que te dije…

-Sí… sí… lo prometo…- dijo Azize y levantó sus manos reunidas para besar la de él.

-¿Lo prometes, aunque debas construir un personaje para cubrirme? Ni las niñas ni mamá Hasibe pueden enterarse de esto…

-Pero…

-Por eso no quería contarte… no es una cuestión de confianza, sino de ponerte en el peor lugar, mi vida…- dijo y acarició su cara.

-Cevdet… mi héroe…- dijo ella y besó sus labios aún temblando por la impresión y la emoción de lo que Cevdet le había confesado.

-Te juro que ahora me siento más liviano…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego de que él besara tiernamente la cara de Azize, se puso de pie.

-¿Aún tengo que irme o me gané un lugar a tu lado?

-Ven aquí…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Se recostaron juntos y él la tomó entre sus brazos. Se quedaron dormidos al rato y casi no se movieron.

* * *

Azize fue la primera en abrir los ojos y sonrió al verse tan cerca de él. Lo había echado de menos tanto todos esos años…

Y confirmar que tanto su integridad como su heroísmo seguían intactos la hacía amarlo más, si fuera posible.

Su corazón se enterneció cuando levantó un dedo y acarició el perfil de su cara con suavidad y él se removió inquieto, como rebelándose…

Azize sonrió. Recordó aquellos viejos tiempos en que él y ella vivían juntos y ella lo miraba dormir, descansando tranquilo, en sus brazos…

Se inclinó sobre él sin pensarlo y besó sus labios. Él protestó un poco y luego los entreabrió. Azize sintió que su piel se estremecía cuando él se movió y comenzó a devolverle los besos. No podía asegurar que estuviese despierto, pero sí muy dispuesto.

Lo escuchó suspirar y ahondar el beso para luego colocarse sobre ella y demostrarle su deseo al rozar su cuerpo.

Un momento después, el beso se interrumpió y Cevdet se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Buenos días…- repitió.

Sus miradas quedaron suspendidas un momento y luego él se inclinó y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, Azize pudo sentir sus manos acariciándola y su excitación creciendo entre ambos.

-Cevdet… debemos apurarnos…- le dijo ella y no supo si en realidad estaba preocupada por que alguien pudiera ir a interrumpirlos o ansiosa por todas esas sensaciones que él le hacía experimentar…

-Sí…- dijo él en un susurro.

La ropa de ambos desapareció en cuestión de segundos y se reunieron bajo las sábanas, piel contra piel.

-Pensar en la sensación de mis dedos rozando tu piel, en sentir tu aroma, mirarte a los ojos me ha mantenido cuerdo y con esperanzas de volver a ti…- le dijo al oído y ella asintió- tú eres la causa principal de que siga vivo, Azize… tú eres mi destino, mi rumbo… sin ti no podría hacer nada de lo que hago…

-Cevdet… querido… perdóname por todas las cosas horribles que te dije…- le dijo ella y él colocó un dedo sobre su boca para callarla y luego se inclinó para volver a besarla.

Cevdet giró su cuerpo y la hizo posicionar sobre él. Cerró los ojos al sentir su pecho contra el suyo, los labios de ella buscando los suyos. Era como que el tiempo no había pasado para ellos y que esos siete años no habían existido.

Se abandonaron a las caricias y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sintieron que habían pasado horas cuando él la abrazó y hundió la cara en su pecho, sofocando un gemido al haber alcanzado el máximo de placer.

Ella lo observó desde donde estaba, sobre él, y luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo reaccionando luego del éxtasis.

Se mantuvieron quietos durante unos instantes para aquietar su respiración y luego él la abrazó, saboreando ese contacto tan íntimo y cariñoso a la vez.

Se negaba a que ese encuentro terminara, pero tenía que ir a trabajar. La guerra había perdido interés durante unas cuantas horas para él, pero se debía a su patria y debía ir a la comandancia, para ponerse a las órdenes de Vasili.

Besó el hombro de ella con ternura y se quedó un momento allí, memorizando las sensaciones que sentía. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Azize alzó las cejas con interés cuando él se levantó y lo vio moverse desnudo por la habitación, buscando su ropa. Se quedó perdida en sus recuerdos y solo reaccionó cuando él se acercó a la cama y se sentó, inclinando la cabeza para besar sus labios.

-¿Descansarás un rato más? - le preguntó en voz baja.

-No lo creo… solo estoy juntando fuerzas para poder levantarme…- dijo en el mismo tono ella.

-Bueno, yo debo irme… - dijo e intentó destaparla. Ella tomó las sábanas y se cubrió.

-Estoy desnuda, Cevdet y tengo frío… ¿qué pasa contigo?- Azize se sentía algo avergonzada.

-Quiero saludar a mi hijo…- insistió él y ella sonrió y bajó un poco la sábana hasta que él pudo estirar su mano para tocar su vientre y luego inclinarse a besarlo.

Azize sonrió con placidez, lo dejó terminar y luego él volvió a taparla y besó su frente antes de irse. No podía creer que ya todo estaba claro entre ellos. Pero ahora le tocaba a ella la parte más difícil, debía cubrirlo, defenderlo sin demostrar que sabía la verdad…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hacía mucho que no actualizaba esta historia. Bueno, aquí está, ya no quedan muchos capítulos así que espero que la disfruten!**

**Capítulo 8**

Cevdet salió del despacho del general Vasilli molesto, después de todo, ¿quién era él para meterse en sus asuntos? Sin embargo, Cevdet sabía que no podía darse el lujo de desobedecerlo o desatender sus consejos para poder seguir siendo su hombre de confianza.

No casarse con Azize no era una opción, y Cevdet no quiso ponerla en evidencia contándole que esperaban un hijo, esa tampoco era una opción…

Se dirigió directamente a su casa, esperando poder verla y hablar con ella, porque a pesar de las dificultades, ella siempre encontraba la forma de calmarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor…

Ella se acercó a abrazarlo sonriente cuando lo vio entrar y él se sintió en el cielo. Cevdet miró hacia todos lados y ella le sonrió con complicidad.

-Cevdet… ¿qué ocurre? Puedes robarme un beso… no hay nadie, y si estuvieran las niñas o mamá Hasibe, ya no hay problema de que nos vean… ¿recuerdas?

-Azize…- dijo y la besó, no quería perderse por nada del mundo cada caricia que ella le hiciera.

-Dime…- dijo ella relajada.

-Estuve con Vasilli hoy… recién… le comenté que nos volveríamos a casar…

-Sí…

-No está de acuerdo…

-¿Cómo que no está de acuerdo? ¿quién es él para estar de acuerdo o no, Cevdet?

-Es mi superior… y es a quien intento caerle bien y que confíe ciegamente en mi…

-Cevdet…

-Azize… no sé qué hacer… él dice que tú eres demasiado obstinada, una patriota… que él está seguro de que podrías ser una espía en contra del gobierno griego…

-Cevdet… cariño… ¿Y si le dices que espero un hijo?

-No quiero exponerte… que esperes un hijo significa que hemos… hemos estado juntos durante nuestro divorcio… nadie se pondrá a sacar cuentas y quedarás mal parada…

-Dile que me cambié de bando… ¿acaso no me crees capaz?

-Por supuesto que sí… pero él no lo creerá… y yo lo creo porque sé que lo harías por mí…

-Cevdet… no sé qué hacer… realmente… no se me ocurre nada… a no ser que quieras cancelar todo esto y no nos casaremos…

-No… por supuesto que esa no es una opción…

-¿Entonces? Mi vida… no se me ocurre nada… yo quiero volver a casarme contigo… tú sabes que es así… pero si esto afectará tu misión, no le veo otra opción que cancelar…

-Casémonos en secreto… para cuando él lo sepa será tarde y estará hecho… le diré que fue un arrebato de pasión, que no pudimos evitarlo y que ahora estás embarazada y no podemos separarnos…

-Es una muy buena idea…- dijo ella sonriendo y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Nos casamos en secreto? - le dijo él sonriendo y la apretó suavemente.

-Sí… - dijo solo ella y lo tomó de la cara- ¿cuándo lo haremos?

-Esta noche… - dijo él y besó sus labios con dulzura.

-¿Y las niñas y mamá Hasibe?

-No… es mejor que no sepan nada… cuanta más gente lo sepa, peor…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y dejó que él la besara.

-Nos vemos esta noche en el galpón… lamento que no tengamos un lugar mejor…

-¿Sólo nosotros dos?

-Y el Imán… y los testigos... encontraré a alguien que pueda ayudarnos...

-Bien…

-A las ocho…

-A las ocho – dijo ella y sonrió cuando lo vio irse apurado.

Azize sintió que no podía ser más feliz. Convertirse en la esposa de Cevdet otra vez era un sueño. Lástima que no pudiese compartirlo con su familia. Pero así eran las cosas y ella no pensaba en otra cosa que volver a unir su destino con él, al menos desde el punto de vista legal y religioso, porque su corazón ya estaba unido al de él desde los dieciséis años…

* * *

Cenó con su familia, temprano y luego dijo que estaría de guardia esa noche. Hilal se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Azize se negó, diciendo que era mejor descansar y que ella se podía hacer cargo el día siguiente.

Salió apurada de su casa cuando quedaban unos pocos minutos, trató de vestirse lo mejor posible, pero su vestido era sencillo.

Cevdet, el Imán y dos testigos la esperaban en el galpón.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita. Azize sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando escuchó las palabras de Cevdet, delante de los testigos y el ministro. No era parte de la ceremonia, pero él quiso hablar…

-Azize… mi vida… parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos hace veinte años… y hemos pasado por tanto… tantas alegrías, con nuestros hijos, y tantas desdichas también… sin embargo, siento que a pesar de todo, nuestro amor sigue intacto, un amor con el que ni la guerra, ni las banderas han podido. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que te amaré para siempre, hasta mi último suspiro y que te elijo tal como aquella vez, cuando unimos nuestras vidas creyendo que sería para siempre… no estábamos tan equivocados… según parece…- dijo y sonrió.

Azize lo abrazó y besó brevemente sus labios antes de firmar los papeles para legalizar el matrimonio.

-¿Dijiste algo en casa? - preguntó él cuando se quedaron solos.

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Me dijiste que no lo hiciera…

-Me alegra… ¿te acompaño?

-¿A casa? - preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Sí… ¿acaso querías ir a otro lugar, enfermera Azize? - le dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

-Bueno… dije que estaría de guardia esta noche, así que sería raro que llegue…

-Y lo hiciste porque…

-Porque quería estar a solas contigo…- dijo alzando las cejas, como si no pudiera evitar lo que era obvio.

-Pero a la mansión no podemos ir…

-¿Qué tal el hotel Luxor?

-Me haría muy feliz pasar la noche en brazos de mi esposa… vamos entonces…

* * *

Esta vez, Azize no sintió vergüenza cuando entró con Cevdet al hotel y vio al empleado tras el escritorio.

Se miró el anillo y sintió una profunda emoción. Casi no escuchó lo que su marido hablaba con el hombre y lo próximo que supo fue que él la tomaba de la mano para subir las escaleras. La habitación 237 los esperaba otra vez…

Cevdet la empujó hacia adentro no bien abrió la puerta y ella soltó una risita.

-Aquí estamos…- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Así es…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas con complicidad.

-Es un sueño que vuelvas a ser mi esposa…- Cevdet le dijo eso antes de besarla y ella suspiró audiblemente.

-Nunca he dejado de serlo… aunque te hayas divorciado de mi…- le contestó ella.

Cevdet le quitó el vestido entre caricias y besos y al poco rato se dedicaron a acariciarse y besarse sin barreras de por medio.

Él tuvo su momento tierno cuando en medio de las caricias, se dedicó a besar y a hablar con su futuro hijo y Azize lo disfrutó.

Se quedaron casi toda la noche despiertos, haciendo el amor, hablando en voz baja, diciéndose palabras de amor, recordando los tiempos en Salónica. Azize no se sentía cansada, y cada tanto hacían un momento de silencio para abrazarse y asegurarse de que no querrían estar en otro lugar que no fuese ese.

Al día siguiente, cuando Azize despertó, se sintió triste al no verlo. Creyó que había ocurrido alguna emergencia y él no había querido despertarla.

Sintió que el cuerpo le dolía bastante, quizá como producto del poco descanso, y cuando tomaba fuerzas para levantarse, escuchó la puerta y lo vio entrar con una bandeja en la mano.

-Te traje el desayuno…- le dijo él y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Creí que te habías ido…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-¿Y dejarte así sola? No lo haría… no podría dejar a mi esposa…- dijo y se inclinó a besar sus labios cuando dejó la bandeja sobre la cama- ¿tienes hambre?

-Mucho… recuerda que ahora como por dos…- dijo ella y pellizcó un trozo de pan.

-Bien… come todo lo que necesites y luego te acompañaré a casa…

-Pero… las niñas…

-Diré que nos encontramos en el hospital…

-¿Qué diremos sobre el anillo?

-Las únicas que se podrían dar cuenta son las niñas o mamá Hasibe…

-Diremos que lo usas y yo también, porque no queremos esperar a hacerlo…

-Bien… estoy de acuerdo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Terminaron de desayunar, hubo tiempo para un par de caricias más y luego él la acompañó a casa. Hilal y Yildiz la recibieron y no sospecharon nada, por suerte. La que sí lo hizo, aunque no dijo nada fue mamá Hasibe.

Azize subió las escaleras y Cevdet la acompañó a su habitación.

-Que descanses, mi vida…- le dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Soy muy feliz de ser otra vez tu esposa…- le dijo ella en voz baja y le sonrió con emoción.

-Te amo…- le dijo él.

-Te amo…- le respondió ella y lo miró irse mientras se acariciaba el vientre con suavidad...

Todavía quedaban muchas cosas por arreglar y por hacer para conseguir la paz definitiva, pero Azize sintió que había dado un paso muy importante para su felicidad…

* * *

**Bueno, como dije, ya no queda mucho de esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Unos meses después, Azize se había quedado un poco relegada en su casa porque el embarazo comenzaba a notarse y todavía no habían dicho nada de que habían vuelto a casarse.

Cevdet estaba en una misión y hacía días que no tenían noticias de él. Hilal y Yildiz no querían decir mucho para no incomodar y preocupar a su madre, pero habían escuchado que se había producido un sangriento enfrentamiento entre los ejércitos y tenían miedo de que su padre hubiese resultado herido.

-No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero ojalá papá esté bien… ojalá que no lo hayan lastimado, hermana…- dijo Hilal y vio que Yildiz ponía los ojos en blanco, fastidiada.

-¿Por qué no puedes creerlo? Es nuestro padre… mamá está esperándolo desde que partió, ¿qué importa cuál sea el color de su uniforme? A mí me importa que nuestra familia esté unida…

-Sabes que para mí no es tan fácil…- dijo Hilal y ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Hijas…- dijo Azize interviniendo en la conversación mientras se ponía su abrigo y se cubría el cabello- voy a salir…

-¿Adónde vas, mamá? Acuérdate de lo que papá te pidió…- dijo Hilal con preocupación.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para que tú me pidas explicaciones… ¿no te parece hija?

-Lo siento… de verdad… sólo me preocupo por ti…- insistió Hilal.

-Estaré bien… no me pasará nada…- les aseguró Azize.

Salió caminando apurada y se dirigió directamente a la mansión. Estaba preocupada por las noticias que se habían recibido del frente.

Su idea era ir a ver a la señora Verónica, que seguramente tendría alguna novedad porque su hijo estaba con Cevdet.

-Azize…- dijo Verónica no bien la vio en la puerta y no pudo evitar mirar su vientre, ya más notorio.

-Verónica… tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos…- dijo Azize notando su observación.

-Es cierto- dijo Verónica todavía impresionada.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? - le preguntó Azize y Verónica asintió, no tenía idea de lo que podría querer, pero estaba interesada en descubrirlo.

Se sentaron en el living de la mansión y Verónica se quedó esperando que Azize hablara.

-Azize… no sabía que estaba embarazada…- dijo Verónica cuando vio que Azize no decía nada.

-Bueno… hace mucho que no nos veíamos, como le dije…

-Quiero ser sincera… la verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno… son cosas de la vida…

-No me animo a preguntarle, aunque sé la respuesta…

-El general Cevdet es el padre de mi hijo… si eso es lo que la inquieta, señora…

-Entiendo… no sabía que ustedes estaban juntos otra vez… el general sigue viviendo en la mansión…

-Verónica… yo sé que su situación con el general Vasilli es distinta a la mía… pero en un punto, estoy segura de que comprenderá que hay veces en que el amor no sabe de patrias ni de banderas… ese fue mi caso con el general Cevdet…

-Pero… entonces ¿por qué no están juntos? - le preguntó con franqueza.

-Sabemos que mucha gente estaría hablando a nuestras espaldas… tenemos un acuerdo mutuo de no mezclar las cosas… los trabajos de cada uno, la vida… sólo él y yo sabemos lo que sentimos y lo arraigado que está nuestro amor… eso es lo importante…

-Pero usted está embarazada, Azize… la gente no es tonta, así como yo me di cuenta, los demás pueden hacerlo…

-Quiero que me entienda, esto no es un secreto… solo nos resguardamos para que nadie tenga nada que decir…

-Bueno, si es así, la felicito… realmente el amor entre ustedes debe ser tan fuerte que hasta un hijo los sigue uniendo…

-Así es…- dijo Azize y sonrió.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí? - preguntó la griega.

-Quería tener alguna noticia del general Cevdet… hace muchos días que se fue y he oído que las cosas están complicadas en el frente…

-Bueno, León también está ahí… mi marido dice que, a pesar de las complicaciones, todo el grupo a cargo del general Cevdet está a salvo…

-¿Se sabe cuándo volverán?

-No… aún no… espero que sea pronto…

-Señora Verónica… tengo que pedirle un favor muy especial…

-Dígame…

-Me gustaría que no le contara a nadie acerca de mi embarazo… especialmente a su marido… él es uno de quienes consideran que mi unión con Cevdet no debería existir…

-No veo por qué… pero ¿acaso me pide que le mienta a mi marido?

-Es un pedido especial… de mujer a mujer… usted me dice que me comprende, que de alguna manera entiende el amor que nos une al general y a mí… por eso le pido discreción…

-No se preocupe… pero dudo que a Vasilli le importe demasiado lo que sucede en la vida personal del general Cevdet…

-Bueno… se sabe que yo soy bastante reaccionaria a su cambio de bando… supongo que su marido no me tiene confianza… y no es un reproche… lo entiendo… pero no puedo dejar de amar a Cevdet, aunque lo entienda…

-Le prometo que mis labios están sellados…- dijo Verónica y sonrió.

-Le pido que me mantenga al tanto… esperemos que tanto Cevdet como su hijo se encuentren bien…

Azize salió de la mansión un poco más repuesta. No es que hubiese encontrado alguna respuesta a cómo estaba Cevdet o cuando volvería, pero al menos había podido hablar francamente con Verónica y eso le había servido para sentirse mejor.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días más y una mañana, mientras terminaban de desayunar, Verónica se presentó en su casa y por la cara que traía, no se trataba de buenas noticias.

-Azize…- dijo al verla y no le importó que estuviesen sus hijas presentes- el general Cevdet fue herido… está vivo…- aclaró cuando la vio palidecer- llegó hace unos instantes al hospital…

-Hijas… iré a ver a su padre…

-Mamá… no…- dijo Hilal y Verónica la miró con algo de ternura.

-No creo que Azize esté en posición de decidir si es mejor dejarse ver o no, querida…

-Yo te acompañaré…- dijo Yildiz- todo saldrá bien…

-Sí… yo también iré…- dijo Hilal.

-Verónica… gracias por todo…

-No hay por qué agradecer… me comprometí a avisarles si algo ocurría… deseé no tener que darles ninguna mala noticia… y Azize… no sé si podré evitar que Vasilli visite al general y que ustedes se vean…

-No importa…- dijo Azize mientras sus dos hijas intercambiaban miradas sin comprender.

Cuando Azize y las hijas llegaron al hospital, fueron directamente a donde Cevdet estaba internado y lo vieron desde afuera.

-Su condición es estable, pero sufrió dos heridas de bala graves y perdió mucha sangre.

-Es fuerte… se repondrá…- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos y sus hijas asintieron.

-Pueden entrar a verlo, pero de a una…

-Entra tú, mamá…- dijo Hilal y Yildiz asintió.

Azize entró a la habitación y se acercó a él. Parecía dormido, con los ojos cerrados y su semblante era sereno. Azize recordó el día en que lo había conocido, y había curado sus heridas. Sin importar lo que sucediera y lo convencida que ella estaba de que él sobreviviría a eso, cada vez que lo veía así, no podía evitar preocuparse y pensar que podría perderlo…

-Cevdet… cariño…- dijo y tomó su mano con suavidad, luego de sentarse a su lado.

-Azize…- dijo él con la voz baja, algo agitada.

-Mi vida… estarás mejor pronto… yo te cuidaré…

-Perdóname… no quiero que sufras por mi culpa…- dijo Cevdet con sus ojos en los de ella.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… estás cumpliendo tu deber… yo te apoyo… no te dejaré solo en esto…

-El bebé… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Se ha movido mucho estos días… estoy muy feliz con eso… y ahora que te tengo de vuelta…

-¿Las niñas?

-Están ahí afuera… ahora las haré pasar para que las veas… estaban muy preocupadas…

-Vasilli debe estar por venir, querida… no es bueno que te vea…

-No importa… ya no, Cevdet… en algún momento tendremos que sincerarnos con él… lo entenderá… la señora Verónica ya lo hizo…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y sonrió. Azize se inclinó sobre él y sonriendo, besó sus labios con suavidad. Acarició su cara con ternura y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Señora Azize…- dijo el general Vasilli desde la puerta.

-General…- dijo Azize y vio como el general advertía su estado mirándola con seriedad.

-Iba a preguntarle qué está haciendo aquí, pero veo que no necesito una respuesta…

-Bueno… en realidad puedo contestarle lo que necesite preguntarme…

-General… ¿cómo está? - le preguntó Vasilli a Cevdet…

-Estoy bien, general… aquí con mi familia…

-Me alegra… y veo que su familia se ha agradado…- dijo y vio que Azize se tomaba el vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-En verdad sí… lo ha hecho…

-Pues… no me lo había dicho… los felicito…- dijo el general con la misma seriedad y hasta un gesto algo reprobatorio.

-Azize… por favor, ¿nos dejarías un momento con el general? - dijo Cevdet.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo Azize y besó la frente de su marido antes de salir. Tanto HIlal como Yildiz saludaron a su padre desde lejos y Azize se las llevó.

-General… me alegra verlo reponiéndose…

-General…- dijo Cevdet- espero que entienda la situación…

-Usted desatendió mis consejos…- dijo Vasilli finalmente.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando usted me sugirió que mi relación con Azize no era recomendable, ella acababa de quedar embarazada… no pude dejarla y si me pregunta, estoy feliz de estar esperando otro hijo con ella.

-Entiendo…- dijo Vasilli y sus rasgos se suavizaron- lo único que espero es estar equivocado con respecto a ella.

-Lo está… Azize y yo no hablamos de mis misiones… lo único que nos importa es la familia y nuestro amor…

-Ojalá sea así… repóngase pronto… lo necesito para ganar la guerra…- dijo Vasilli y lo dejó solo.

Cevdet soltó el aire que retenía y se sintió más liviano, había odiado cada segundo en que había ocultado el embarazo de su mujer y su amor por ella, pero ya no más… ahora podía decirle a todos los que quisieran oírlo, que estaba esperando un hijo con ella…

* * *

**Bueno, la unión entre Azize y Cevdet salió a la luz. Esperemos que no sea para mal. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, han pasado unos meses y parece que hay novedades. Dedicado Karen, gracias por el apoyo, siempre! **

**Capítulo 10**

Unos meses más tarde, las cosas en Esmirna no habían cambiado mucho, tampoco se habían producido demasiados enfrentamientos, la guerra estaba en una especie de impass, aunque eso no significara que las relaciones entre griegos y turcos hubiesen mejorado.

Cevdet llegó a su casa y se quitó el saco del uniforme y los zapatos. Yildiz había pasado por la comandancia a decirle que su mamá no se sentía muy bien antes de irse a trabajar al hospital.

-Azize…- dijo llamándola y ella le contestó desde arriba, estaba en su habitación.

-Hijo…- dijo Hasibe al verlo entrar- menos mal que vienes… Azize no se ha sentido bien…

-Pero… ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Cevdet.

-No lo sé… me siento rara… el bebé se ha quedado muy quieto… tengo un poco de miedo…

-Mamá… descansa un poco, me quedaré con Azize…- dijo él y se acercó para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Hasibe se fue y los dejó solos. Cevdet tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó con dulzura.

-¿Crees que podría tratarse de que ya viene? - preguntó él perdido en sus ojos.

-No lo sé, Cevdet… me siento una tonta… soy enfermera, he estado embarazada dos veces antes y sin embargo estoy como si fuera la primera vez…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Han pasado años… y el hecho de ser enfermera no te exime de tener miedo, querida… ¿quieres ir al hospital? Yo te acompañaría…

-¿Lo harías? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto… si no lo hice con Hilal y Yildiz fue porque estaba en el frente… aunque para el nacimiento de Yildiz llegué justo cuando asomó su cabecita…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… vamos entonces… pediré un carruaje y te acompañaré… es mejor que no tengas dudas y así estarás más tranquila…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

Azize se levantó con cuidado, él se arrodilló para besar su vientre cuando aún ella estaba sentada en la cama y él le dedicó unas palabras a su hijo casi en secreto, porque Azize no logró escuchar lo que decía…

Cuando Cevdet se incorporó y Azize quiso levantase de la cama, sintió que se empapaba y se tapó la boca con una mano…

Cevdet, que casi salía de la habitación giró al escuchar su exclamación.

-Cevdet… ya viene…- dijo inspirando hondo y él la miró con preocupación.

-Tenemos que irnos ya…- dijo él- ¿puedes bajar las escaleras?

-Lo intentaré, supongo que si voy despacio podré hacerlo…

-Pero no tan despacio, no quiero imaginarme asistiendo al parto de mi hijo en la escalera…

-Eso no pasará… todavía tenemos un rato, no tengo contracciones tan seguidas…

-Ahí está de vuelta la enfermera Azize… bienvenida…- dijo él y besó su frente.

Cevdet avisó a su madre que irían al hospital y la señora prometió que iría más tarde, para tener novedades de su nuera y su nieto.

Ayudó a Azize a bajar las escaleras y cuando salieron, se encontraron con un carruaje esperándolos.

Cevdet la mantuvo abrazada todo el viaje, hablándole al oído, ayudándola con cada contracción para que pudiera relajarse.

* * *

Al llegar se encontraron con que Hilal y Yildiz quisieron ayudarla en el parto y Cevdet se sintió muy orgulloso de sus hijas.

Se quedó un momento afuera mientras la preparaban para el parto y cuando llegó, Azize sonrió al verlo vestido con un guardapolvo blanco, como si fuese un médico.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Cevdet al ver que sus hijas ayudaban al médico a preparar todo.

-Sí… por supuesto papá… quédate tranquilo…- le dijo Hilal.

Azize se quejó por una nueva contracción y Cevdet se acercó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Azize… aquí estoy… todo saldrá bien… estarán bien, te lo prometo…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Azize…- dijo el médico- vamos a intentarlo… las contracciones son frecuentes y por lo que veo tienes la dilatación necesaria…

-Sí…- dijo Azize y miró a sus dos hijas y luego a Cevdet.

Hilal y Yildiz se miraron algo inquietas, listas para el parto. Esperaron unos minutos a que la contracción volviera y mientras Azize pujaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el bebé naciera, Cevdet empezó a hablarle al oído para darle fuerzas.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo, Azize… no tienes idea de lo que sufrí durante todo el tiempo en que me creíste un traidor… tú, las niñas y este hijo a quien le veremos su carita hoy son mi vida… por favor… ten la fuerza necesaria… eres una luchadora, una patriota…

-Cevdet…- dijo Azize llorando, agotada luego de intentarlo varias veces.

-No me dirás que no tienes fuerzas…- le dijo él- eso no es posible… ¿tú sin fuerzas?

-Mamá…- dijo Yildiz- falta poco…

-Un poco más, mamá…-agregó Hilal.

-Estoy muy cansada…- dijo y apretó la mano de Cevdet cuando sintió que otra contracción llegaba.

-Amor… vamos… solo un poco más… te amo, Azize…- le dijo él y en ese momento, el bebé salió, y escucharon su llanto. Todos se miraron con emoción y Cevdet besó la frente de su esposa, aliviado.

El médico, luego de recibirlo en sus brazos, cortó el cordón y Hilal y Yildiz lo envolvieron en una manta.

Yildiz se lo acercó a su madre, que sonreía, agitada y emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

-Es un hermoso muchachito… un varón…- dijo al entregárselo a su madre.

-¿Un varón?- preguntó Cevdet que también lloraba.

-Mehmet… se llamará Mehmet…- dijo Azize mirándolo con un amor infinito.

-Bienvenido querido Mehmet…- dijo Cevdet y besó su cabecita.

Hilal y Yildiz se acercaron a contemplarlo. Todos estaban felices. Cevdet y Hilal se quedaron con el bebé y Yildiz ayudó a su madre y al médico a terminar con todo lo que restaba del parto.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Azize estaba en una cama del hospital, rodeada de sus hijas, su marido y su suegra, que miraba emocionada a su nieto.

-Soy tan feliz, querida hija…- dijo Hasibe con una sonrisa.

-Yo también lo soy… he soñado tanto con poder verle la carita a este angelito…- dijo Azize observándolo mientras dormía tranquilo en sus brazos.

-Todos lo hemos hecho…- dijo Cevdet sonriendo al ver como el pequeño se acomodaba en los brazos de su mamá.

-Es hermoso, mamá…- dijo Hilal con una sonrisa.

-Lo es… tal como lo eras tú… y Yildiz…- dijo Azize y se lo entregó a Cevdet que lo miró de cerca, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se quedaron un rato juntos y luego las chicas se llevaron a su abuela a la casa. El médico recomendó a Azize que se quedara una noche en el hospital, más que nada para poder controlar al bebé y que todo estuviese bien.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Azize a Cevdet cuando terminó de darle el pecho y lo recostó sobre su hombro.

-Me quedo contigo…- le dijo acomodándose en un sillón que había en la habitación.

-No es necesario, Cevdet… puedes ir a descansar en una cama… estoy bien…- dijo ella y él negó con la cabeza.

-No te dejaré sola, de ninguna manera… quiero estar contigo… quiero disfrutar de mi hijo…

-Cevdet…- trató de insistir ella y él sonrió.

-No me iré… descansa…- le dijo y luego de un rato, Azize besó a su hijo que se había quedado dormido y lo acostó en la pequeña cunita que tenía al lado de su cama.

Cevdet se puso de pie para mirar a su hijo dormir y le sonrió a su mujer, que los observaba con emoción.

-Eres precioso, mi Mehmet…- dijo arropándolo un poco él y luego dio vuelta a la cama y se recostó al lado de Azize.

-Cevdet… ¿qué haces?

-Quiero dormir con mi esposa…- dijo y sonrió.

-Pero… ¿aquí?- le preguntó algo incómoda.

-¿Crees que alguien podría decirle algo a un general del ejército?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Bien… pero no quiero escucharte roncar, debo descansar lo mejor posible, este pequeño me necesita sana y descansada para poder alimentarse de la mejor manera…

-Prometo que no te molestaré, solo quiero estar contigo y con él…- dijo y Azize cerró los ojos con placidez al sentir los labios de él en su cabello.

Se quedaron dormidos unas pocas horas, porque Mehmet se despertó llorando y los despertó también a ellos…

Se venían días complicados y cansadores, pero Azize y Cevdet estaban felices, ese niño les había devuelto un poco de la felicidad que la guerra les había quitado…

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente nació Mehmet. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Dos meses después, las cosas se habían estabilizado un poco en la casa, aunque la guerra había recrudecido y Cevdet se había tenido que ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Tanto Azize como su suegra y sus hijas, no querían pensar demasiado en que él no volviera, aunque eso significara que probablemente el pueblo turco hubiera conseguido la tan anhelada victoria.

Azize besó a Mehmet, el niño la miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, había llorando un largo rato, ella se había preocupado, pero estaba segura de que lo que tenía sería un poco de dolor en su pancita.

-Mi vida… ya pasará… te amo… estoy contigo…- dijo y siguió besándolo.

-Por supuesto que se le pasará… - dijo mamá Hasibe- no puedo creer que sea tu cuarto hijo y aún te preocupes tanto…- sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Madre… no me diga esas cosas… este niño me ha tomado en una etapa complicada… lo único que quiero es verlo crecer sano y feliz…-dijo y sonrió cuando su hijo le dedicó una sonrisa, como si la entendiera.

-¿Has visto? Tu hijo… mi nieto es muy feliz, querida… debes quedarte tranquila…- dijo su suegra y escucharon la puerta.

Se quedaron mirando hacia allí, intentando saber quién había llegado, las chicas habían ido a trabajar al hospital y no iban a volver…

-Azize… madre…- dijo Cevdet. Se lo veía mal, desmejorado, sucio y parecía dolorido.

-Cevdet… hijo… has vuelto- dijo Hasibe y se acercó.

Cevdet besó la mano de su madre como pudo y miró a Azize, que se había quedado observándolo preocupada.

-Mehmet… hijo…- dijo Cevdet y besó su cabecita.

-Cevdet… ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Azize, estaba raro.

-Solo… estoy cansado… creo que iré a descansar…

-Hija… dame al niño, yo lo cuidaré… ve a atender a tu marido…- le dijo Hasibe y Azize le entregó a Mehmet y corrió detrás de Cevdet que ya subía la escalera.

-Cariño… Cevdet…- dijo cuando lo alcanzó arriba- te prepararé un baño… ven…

Azize lo empujó hacia al baño y lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa. Él no dijo nada, estaba apesadumbrado y sólo se limitó a hacer lo que ella le proponía.

Se sentó con la toalla anudada a la cintura y cerró los ojos cuando ella echó un poco de agua caliente sobre él.

-Tienes algunas cortaduras…- le dijo ella con preocupación.

-No son importantes…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Cevdet… cuéntame… dime qué te pasa…

-Estoy cansado, Azize… de la guerra, de las muertes, de la injusticia… de no poder apuntar a Vasilli con un arma y gritarle que no soy un traidor a mi patria, que soy más patriota que cualquiera de mis compañeros…

-Cevdet… mi vida… mi héroe… es tan pesada la carga… a veces me pregunto cómo lo haces… como lo hacías cuando también tenías la desdicha de que yo no lo supiera y te odiara por eso…

-Es muy pesada…- dijo Cevdet con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi Cevdet…- dijo acariciando su cara, también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero no se termina nunca… necesito descansar, ser feliz… abrazarte sin miedo de que podamos perdernos uno al otro… ver crecer a mis hijos… al pequeño…

-Esto va a pasar, mi vida… te lo prometo… déjame que te haga olvidar un rato de esta miseria… déjame sanarte…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Cevdet la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo sentar sobre él. El beso se tornó algo más intenso de lo que ella creía que sería, pero lo dejó ser, tranquila y dispuesta a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, él sonrió con tristeza y ella se incorporó y siguió ayudándolo con el baño. No hablaron más durante un largo rato. Ella se preocupó por que él se sintiera curado, apoyado por ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó ella mientras él se secaba.

-Sí… estoy mejor… gracias…- dijo él y ella lo abrazó con ternura.

-Azize…- dijo él y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos, su mirada había cambiado.

-Dime…

-Tú sabes que… adoro esta intimidad contigo… ¿lo sabes?

-Sí… me lo has dicho… lo sé y me pasa lo mismo…

-Bien… pero… no me alcanza sólo con esto… quiero decir… desde que tuviste a Mehmet nosotros no…

-Es cierto… fueron momentos complicados… y luego tuviste que irte…

-Entonces…- dijo y cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo otra vez, ella pudo sentir que él la deseaba más de lo que había podido expresar.

-Mi vida… sigue siendo un poco complicado… Mehmet ha estado molesto y llora mucho… podría ponerse mal y tu madre…

-Mi madre lo cuidará un rato, Azize… por favor… necesito volver a hacerte el amor…- le dijo perdido en sus ojos y ella bajó la vista. No podía engañarlo, ella también lo echaba de menos y a ella tampoco le alcanzaba con unos cuantos besos y un baño.

Azize entrelazó sus dedos con los de su marido y salieron del baño rumbo a la habitación. Mamá Hasibe cantaba una canción a Mehmet abajo cuando pasaron sin hacer ruido por la escalera.

Ella cerró la puerta, giró sonriendo y se lo encontró tan cerca que terminó contra la puerta, los besos de él intoxicándola, no dejándola respirar.

-Cevdet… -dijo en voz baja, cuando él interrumpió el asalto a su boca y descendió por su cuello hasta su pecho, dejando caer la toalla tan rápido que ella se estremeció.

-Calla un momento, mujer… déjame disfrutar de esto…- dijo él entre besos.

Azize le quitó la toalla a él y se enfocó en acariciarlo, Cevdet cerró los ojos al sentir sus dedos haciendo maravillas con él y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Se abandonaron a las caricias y cuando el momento en que se sintieron uno solo llegó, él la observó con una sonrisa cargada de amor y se movió con ella para conseguir el máximo placer para ambos.

Cevdet se quedó mirándola al llegar a su clímax, justo después de alcanzar el propio. Ella sonrió suavemente, en esos momentos sentían que no había pasado el tiempo…

Ella lo abrazó un momento, su cara sumergida en el torso de él, escuchando sus latidos, impregnada en su aroma.

-Esto pasará, Cevdet… te lo prometo…

-Te creo… aunque todavía falte un largo camino…- dijo él y besó su cabello.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que escucharon que Mehmet comenzaba a llorar y Azize se apuró para ir a buscarlo…

Cevdet se acomodó entre las sábanas y la echó de menos. Volver a casa y a Azize se había convertido en la única medicina para su cansado corazón, y lo seguiría haciendo, hasta que la guerra llegara a su final y pudieran disfrutar de su libertad y de la paz…

Azize llegó con Mehmet en brazos y se sentó en la cama. Lo miró dormir tranquilo y se sintió orgullosa de que su amor sirviera para que él encontrara algo de paz en todo ese momento tan complicado que le tocaba vivir.

Mehmet le sonrió en ese momento y Azize sintió que a pesar de todo, era tan feliz como se podría pedir…

* * *

**Bueno, creo que ya queda poco de esta historia. Espero que la sigan disfrutando hasta el final. Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Varios meses después, las cosas se complicaron bastante para el ejército turco. Hubo varias derrotas seguidas y los griegos se propusieron avanzar hasta Ankara.

El general Vasilli pidió el traslado a Atenas, sobre todo cuando se enteró que su hijo Demetrio había sido criado por Azize y Cevdet y que Verónica se lo había llevado a su ciudad natal para reencontrarse. Ali Kemal no tenía buena relación con él y Vasilli estaba desesperado por recuperar el tiempo perdido.

En su lugar, enviaron al cuñado de Vasilli y hermano de Verónica, el general Filippo, quien era todavía más temible e impiadoso que su antecesor y que, además, todavía no se sentía del todo cómodo con la presencia de Cevdet…

Cevdet llegó a su casa desolado. No había nadie allí. Sus hijas estaban ocupándose del nuevo orfanato, por el que lucharon para instalar debido a la necesidad de que todos los niños que habían quedado huérfanos por la guerra, tuvieran un lugar para vivir y no quedaran a la deriva.

Azize seguía trabajando de a ratos en el hospital y mamá Hasibe iba tras ella para cuidar a Mehmet, que estaba más grande y requería más cuidados.

Se quitó el saco del uniforme y lo dejó colgado en el perchero. Se quitó también las botas y aflojó su camisa. No podía más, y en ese último tiempo, había tenido que dar muestras de su lealtad demasiadas veces, para poder convencer a Filippo de que era quien todos decían…

Se quedó un rato en silencio, casi llorando, con las manos tapando su cara y escuchó la puerta. La voz de su mujer lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. Su madre y su hijo pequeño estaban con ella.

Cuando Cevdet levantó la vista la vio a ella dejándolo en el suelo y el niño que con torpeza caminaba hacia él, sonriente, con los bracitos levantados, reclamando su atención.

-Mehmet… hijo…- dijo con una mezcla de ternura y emoción y cuando el niño llegó hasta él, lo levantó en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte, sus ojos perdidos en su esposa.

-Cevdet… nos avisaron que estabas de vuelta…- dijo Azize acercándose y casi sin poder evitar tocarlo, quería sentirlo cerca. Habían sido muchas semanas sin él.

-Ven aquí, muchachito, tú y yo tenemos que ir a tomar la merienda…-dijo mamá Hasibe un poco molesta, sabía que su hijo llegaba triunfante con su ejército, pero ella no estaba para nada feliz con la derrota turca.

-Cevdet…- dijo Azize- no quiero creer lo que debes estar pasando… yo estoy aquí, mi vida… cada vez falta menos…- le dijo y lo abrazó con suavidad.

-Azize…- dijo Cevdet- te necesité tanto estos días… no tienes idea… realmente siento que ya no puedo más… que deseo que alguien descubra mis planes y me mate, para hacerme el favor de liberarme…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo sé que te está resultando imposible, querido…

-Imposible es poco… he tenido que matar soldados turcos con mis propias manos, todo para caerle bien al nuevo general… ya no puedo más Azize… quiero liberarme…

-Mi vida…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara, obligándolo a mirarla- si te rindes ahora, todo lo que has hecho estos últimos años no tendrá sentido, les ayudarás a ganar… lo harás… y eso no sería justo…

-Estoy dejando mi vida aquí, Azize… pero necesito tanto un respiro… y siento que lo tengo cada vez que vuelvo, pero luego tengo que irme otra vez y todo el calvario comienza de nuevo… no es justo… no lo es…

-Lo entiendo… hagamos planes…- dijo ella y se sentó con él, apretando sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Qué clase de planes podríamos hacer en estos momentos?

-Planes que nos ayuden a creer que un futuro en paz sería posible…- le dijo ella- dime, cariño… si la guerra terminara mañana, ¿qué harías?

-Azize…

-Permítete soñar, Cevdet… ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-Viajar… contigo… recorrer lugares… dicen que Italia es un hermoso lugar… muy romántico…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Italia entonces… me encantaría conocer Italia contigo…

-Ese es un lindo sueño, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé… cuando la guerra termine iremos a Florencia… dejaremos a Mehmet con tu madre y las niñas… y viajaremos juntos… ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece un hermoso sueño…

-Un sueño que pronto se hará realidad… piénsalo así… tenlo presente… y si por alguna cuestión tenemos que separarnos, podríamos encontrarnos allí…

-Azize…

-Promételo…- dijo ella enfáticamente.

-Prometido…- dijo él y la abrazó, su nariz en su cuello, como siempre.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, las chicas llegaron del orfanato y se encontraron con su padre en casa.

-Papá…- dijo Yildiz y corrió a saludarlo, lo abrazó apretadamente y besó su mejilla

-¿Cómo estás, mi estrella?

-Estoy bien, mejor ahora que te veo…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y la apretó un momento, para después soltarla y mirar a Hilal, cuyo gesto era totalmente distinto.

-¿Hilal?-dijo Azize con incomodidad al ver como su hija miraba a su marido.

-Me alegra que estés bien…- dijo la joven y Yildiz la codeó.

-A mí también…- dijo Cevdet- pero casi exclusivamente porque pude volver a verlas a ustedes.

-¿No sientes ni un poco de culpa?- preguntó Hilal.

-Muchísima… no tienes idea de cuánta…

-Pero sigues vistiendo ese asqueroso uniforme… ¿hasta cuando?

-Hasta que decida irme del ejército…- dijo Cevdet y Azize sacudió la cabeza.

-Cevdet… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Dime…- dijo él cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-Cevdet… sé que dijiste que no querías hacerlo, que en mi caso no hubo alternativa, pero creo que es momento de decirle la verdad a las niñas y a mamá Hasibe…

-Pero Azize, esto las puede poner en peligro ¿no entiendes?

-Tienen que saberlo, Cevdet… las cartas están echadas…

-Está bien… pero lo haremos a mi manera…

-Bien… dijo Azize y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando se reunieron en el living, mamá Hasibe y Hilal lo miraban con rabia. Yildiz sola mostraba su sonrisa…

-Mamá Hasibe, niñas… papá tiene algo que decirles… - dijo Azize.

-¿Qué podría ser tan importante? ¿la fecha de una nueva colonización? - dijo Hilal y Azize la miró con rencor.

-No hagas esto, Hilal, por favor deja que tu padre les explique…- insistió Azize.

-Mamá, niñas…- dijo Cevdet y aclaró su garganta, luego miró a su mujer, que asintió, dándole ánimos mientras sostenía a su hijo, que quería escaparse.

-Ven aquí…- dijo y lo apretó entre sus brazos, llenándolo de besos.

-Hay algo que he querido decirles desde que llegué a Esmirna… algo que me tiene ocupado y preocupado y que no les dije por temor a ponerlas en peligro.

-Dinos papito…- dijo Yildiz y Hilal miró a mamá Hasibe.

-Es cierto que me han pasado cosas indecibles y que me hicieron odiar y repudiar a mis compañeros de armas…

-¿Lo que hiciste tú estuvo mejor?

-Hilal…- dijo Azize como advertencia, adoraba a su hija, pero no podía acostumbrarse a esa faceta tan insolente que ella demostraba a veces.

-Desde que me hirieron, alguien del ejército turco, de los altos mandos me pidió que trabajara para ellos…- dijo y Hilal abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero… no aceptaste… ¿por qué?

-En eso estás equivocada, hija… sí acepté… y me pasé siete años, hasta que llegamos a Esmirna, tratando de convencer a los griegos de que podían confiar en mí, porque esas eran mis órdenes… infiltrarme en el ejército griego y llegar lo más alto que pudiera para ser informante, prevenir a mi ejército y ganar la guerra, aún a costa de que mi propia familia me considerara un traidor.

-Papá…- dijo Yildiz, casi sin comprender.

-Hijo…- dijo Hasibe y miró a Azize, que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mamá… Yildiz, Hilal… no he podido decírselos, mamá tampoco lo sabía hasta que se enteró por algo que pasó… y desde allí he temido por su vida, como temeré ahora que ustedes lo saben…

-Papá…- dijo Hilal y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente- yo… yo creí que…

-No tienes que decir nada, no sabes las veces en que quise gritarte que estabas equivocada, que no me creyeras capaz de traicionar a mi patria, pero tenía que ser creíble y lo logré gracias a sus reacciones…

-¿Y ahora? ¿qué cambió para que nos lo contaras?- preguntó Hasibe.

-Cevdet ya no puede más… necesita de nuestro apoyo, madre… necesita de su familia, de nuestro amor…- dijo y le acercó a Mehmet que le tiraba los bracitos para abrazarlo.

-Lo tienes, papá…- dijo Yildiz- tienes nuestro amor…

Hasibe lo abrazó con ternura y luego les cedió el paso a las dos chicas, que abrazaron a su padre con fuerza, de alguna manera disculpándose por todo lo que lo habían criticado y hecho sufrir.

Azize miró todo desde un lugar cercano, satisfecha, supo que había sido la mejor decisión en mucho tiempo, todavía faltaba un poco más pero iban por buen camino…

* * *

**Bueno, como podrán ver, a esta historia no le falta mucho, así que nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Azize sonrió cuando sus hijas se sentaron a su lado, ella estaba entretenida con Mehmet, que no dejaba de moverse y de corretear por la casa.

-Todavía no puedo creer lo de papá…- dijo Hilal y Yildiz asintió.

-Bueno, yo lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara, pero estoy feliz de que haya permanecido de nuestro lado…- dijo Yildiz.

-Era muy vergonzoso para mí que él fuera un traidor…- dijo Hilal y Azize sonrió.

-Espero que algún día entiendas lo mal que lo has tratado, y sin sentido… aunque fuera porque no sabías nada…

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Representó perfectamente el papel de soldado griego orgulloso- se defendió Hilal.

-Puede ser…- dijo Azize.

-Mamá… en algún punto tú también lo creíste…- intervino Yildiz.

-Me resistía a hacerlo… si no lo hubiese hecho, Mehmet no estaría aquí …- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Es cierto…- dijo Yildiz y escucharon el timbre.

-Debe ser el capitán Yakup…- dijo Azize- papá dijo que traería unos documentos confidenciales para él, ¿podrás ir a abrirle la puerta? - le dijo a Yildiz.

-Sí…- dijo la chica y Azize miró a Hilal

-¿Es él?- preguntó Hilal con complicidad.

-Sí…- dijo Azize y lanzó una risita.

Yildiz se acercó a la puerta y cuando abrió, el capitán Yakup, que vestía de civil, le sonrió con timidez.

-Buenos días, señorita…- dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Usted es el capitán Yakup?- dijo Yildiz con una sonrisa, él se había quitado el sombrero galante al verla.

-Así es… - dijo y ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Pase… mi madre lo está esperando…- dijo y cuando pasó, Yildiz alzó la ceja interesada, hacía demasiado tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que el teniente León no estaba interesado en ella sino en su hermana.

-Capitán…- dijo Azize con una sonrisa.

-Señora Azize…- dijo haciendo una reverencia a ella y a Hilal, que la miró sonriente a su hermana- el coronel me pidió que viniera por el tema del matrimonio…

-Así es… me dijo…- dijo Azize sonriendo ante la cara de incomodidad del hombre.

-Mi padre querría haber estado aquí… pero me encargó que lo recibiera…- dijo Hilal.

-Ya ha conocido a Yildiz…- dijo Azize y Yildiz achicó los ojos, de pronto había comprendido de qué se trataba todo.

-Mamá… ¿qué es todo esto? - dijo Yildiz algo sorprendida.

-Con tu papá hemos estado hablando de que es momento de que te cases, hija… y nos pareció conveniente que sea con un patriota, como él… así que por eso, Yakup pedirá tu mano y queríamos que se conozcan…

-Mamá… ¿podemos hablar en privado? - dijo y Azize se puso de pie, mientras Mehmet corría a abrazarse con Hilal

-Tome asiento, Capitán… mi padre estará aquí en un rato- dijo Hilal.

* * *

Azize entró a la habitación seguida de su hija y giró en redondo para mirarla.

-¿No se les ocurrió por lo menos avisarme que me casarían con este desconocido? - le preguntó Yildiz.

-Bueno… si te hubiésemos avisado, habrías encontrado una excusa para escaparte… queríamos que se conocieran… el Capitán es un buen hombre… no me digas que no te gustó…

-Para nada…- dijo Yildiz y se sonrojó.

-Te conozco mi estrella… sé cuando algo te llama la atención y me encanta que sea así…

-¡Mamá! - dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…

-¿Te pasó algo así cuando conociste a papá?

-En mi caso él se enamoró a primera vista de mí… a mí me tomó un par de horas… - dijo sonriendo y Yildiz la abrazó.

-Tengo un poco de miedo…

-Precisamente lo elegimos a él porque queremos que no tengas miedo, que te sientas protegida a su lado, como yo siento con papá… ¿entiendes? - dijo y besó su cabello…

Cevdet abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Yakup, que entretenía a Mehmet, mamá Hasibe estaba con él y las voces en la cocina indicaban que tanto Azize como sus hijas estaban preparando café…

-Yakup…- dijo Cevdet con una sonrisa.

-Coronel…- dijo Yakup con suavidad.

-Iré a ver como está la preparación de café…- dijo Hasibe y los dejó.

-Me alegra que hayas venido… ¿todavía quieres pedir su mano?, digo, la has conocido…- dijo Cevdet.

-Coronel… Yildiz es muy bella… pero si tengo que serle franco, tengo miedo de que ella no me apruebe…

-Lo hará si todavía no lo hizo… créeme…- dijo y sonrió cuando Mehmet, luego de besarlo y tirar de su barba, se sumergió en los brazos del Capitán, como si ya lo conociera desde siempre…

Yildiz llegó con la bandeja y les ofreció café a ambos.

-Cevdet… no te escuché llegar…- dijo Azize y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Bueno… creo que esto no es más que una formalidad… Yildiz, hija… el capitán Yakup está aquí para pedir tu mano y con tu madre estamos de acuerdo con este casamiento…

-Papá…

-Señorita Yildiz…- dijo Yakup luego de aclarar la garganta con nerviosismo cuando todos lo miraron a él. Mehmet eligió ese momento para golpearlo en la cara, y Yildiz sonrió.

-Acepto casarme… sé que ya está arreglado… pero lo acepto…- dijo Yildiz y se quedó mirándolo.

Hilal y Hasibe intercambiaron miradas de expectativa, Azize y Cevdet sonrieron complacidos. Yakup se puso de pie y extrajo un anillo de su bolsillo, estiró su mano y tomó la de Yildiz, que se paró a su lado.

-Este anillo perteneció a mi familia durante mucho tiempo… no se si valga mucho, pero es muy importante para mí…- dijo colocándolo en su dedo.

-Es muy bonito… gracias…- dijo mirándolo de cerca con una sonrisa.

Mehmet corrió a los brazos de su madre y Yakup y Yildiz se sentaron juntos. La reunión duró un buen rato, en el que aprovecharon a conocerse un poco más.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Cevdet entró en la habitación, Azize le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido porque Mehmet acababa de dormirse.

Cevdet se acercó a ambos y besó la frente de su pequeño. Azize lo llevó a su habitación, que compartía con sus hermanas y lo dejó allí durmiendo.

Cuando volvió se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de su marido atrapándola por detrás, los besos húmedos en su cuello y la respiración agitada.

-Cevdet… - dijo algo agitada por la sorpresa y la intensidad de las caricias.

-Mmmm…- dijo solo él y comenzó a desabotonar el vestido de ella.

-Cevdet… estoy feliz porque vi muy bien a Yildiz…- insistió Azize.

-Sí… muy bien…- dijo él todavía sumergido en su cuello.

-Cariño… ¿qué pasa? - le dijo ella, no molesta, sino intuyendo que podía pasar algo de lo que no estaba al tanto.

-Estos días me he sentido algo abrumado… solo festejo los momentos en que puedo tenerte en mis brazos, Azize… no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir mañana… necesito que aprovechemos cada minuto… ¿qué te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo y giró en redondo para besar sus labios.

No tardaron casi nada en estar piel contra piel, disfrutando uno del otro, porque era cierto que no podían estar seguros de cuanto tiempo tenían… y así era mejor, compartir todo lo que fuera posible…

Un rato después, ya satisfechos, él la miró de costado cuando ella lanzó una risita feliz…

-¿Qué?

-Los ojitos de Yildiz… yo creo que a ella le pasó lo que a mí contigo… cuando vio a Yakup…

-¿Qué te pasó a ti? - le preguntó él acercándola a su cuerpo y disfrutando de esa deliciosa intimidad.

-Me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi…

-Pues… entonces serán felices… porque él me dijo que ella era muy bella y que temía que no lo aceptara…

-Créeme… esa nunca fue una opción…- dijo riendo Azize y él hundió su nariz en su cuello, cariñoso…

Todavía faltaba mucho por hacer, sobre todo si querían estar tranquilos de dejar un legado a su familia… aunque ese legado no fuera necesario, si todo salía bien…

* * *

**Bueno, un capítulo algo distinto, pero supongo que esto también debía ocurrir. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Azize sonrió complacida cuando vio sonreír a Yildiz, luego de mirarse al espejo.

-Todavía no puedo creer que vaya a casarme…- dijo Yildiz mirando a su madre desde el reflejo del espejo.

-Bueno, lo haces en el momento justo y con un hombre maravilloso…- dijo Azize- yo no lo conozco mucho, pero tu padre dice que realmente merece estar a tu lado…

-Si papá lo dice… realmente nunca creí que estaría de acuerdo con esto… cuando me fijé en León… sé que los defraudé…

-No es eso, querida… digamos que no nos pareció que fuera mutuo…

-Como con Hilal…

-No digas eso…

-No importa… entendí que lo podía forzar a nadie a que se fijara en mí…

-Tienes un montón de valores, mi estrella… serás muy feliz…

-Espero que sí…- dijo y en ese momento entró HIlal, que estaba ansiosa por verla.

-Hermana…-dijo y Azize se puso de pie y las dejó solas.

-Hermana…- repitió Yildiz.

-Dime como estás… ¿muy nerviosa?

-Algo así… dime ¿invitaste al teniente León? - le preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¿Todavía sigues interesada en él?

-No, tonta… lo digo por ti…- dijo Yildiz y Hilal trató de no sonreír demasiado.

-¿Qué dices? - se hizo la desentendida.

-Lo que todos saben… que estás enamorada de él… pensé que lo invitarías a la boda…- dijo Yildiz y finalmente vio sonreír a su hermana.

-Entonces ¿no estás enojada conmigo?

-Lo estuve… hace un tiempo… pero después entendí…-dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

* * *

Cevdet y Yakup esperaban abajo, algo ansiosos cuando Azize bajó las escaleras.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Yildiz? - preguntó Cevdet.

-Ella está muy bien cariño…- dijo Azize y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

Mamá Hasibe se entretuvo con Mehmet, que corría de un lado para otro. Hilal les hizo señas a sus padres y bajó las escaleras.

Algunos invitados llegaron, León estaba entre ellos y se acomodó al lado de Hilal, que sonrió a medias y permitió que él la tomara de la mano.

Yildiz bajó un momento después, algo nerviosa y todos sonrieron. Estaba muy bella y Yakup no pudo evitar admirarla.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y luego de que estuvieran formalmente casados, Yakup se animó a entrelazar sus dedos con su esposa.

Azize miró con algo de intranquilidad a Cevdet cuando vio a su hija menor divertida, hablando con el teniente griego.

-No te preocupes, León no es lo que tú crees- le dijo al oído él

-¿No es un miembro del ejército griego? - le dijo Azize preocupada.

-Yo también lo soy…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Pero tú sabes que no es lo mismo…- dijo ella con intención, alzando una ceja.

-No exactamente lo mismo, pero cerca… de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte…- dijo Cevdet y apretó su mano.

Azize se concentró en Yildiz y su casamiento.

La fiesta no se hizo demasiado larga y tanto Azize como Cevdet estuvieron complacidos al ver que su hija parecía feliz, y Yakup también lo estaba.

Hilal se quedó colaborando cuando todo terminó. Mehmet se había quedado dormido con su abuela y ambos se habían retirado a descansar.

-Lunita… dime… puedes ser sincera conmigo… ¿qué pasa entre tú y el teniente? - dijo Azize, quería indagarla para saber qué le diría.

-¿Qué pasa? Somos amigos… me cae bien, a pesar de su uniforme…- dijo Hilal.

-Amigos… créeme… ese muchacho no quiere ser solo tu amigo, Lunita…

-¿Por qué lo dices, mamá? No te entiendo…

-No, de verdad no lo haces… porque si lo hicieras te darías cuenta de que yo conozco perfectamente lo que es el amor… y no lo veo solo en él, también lo veo en ti…

-Mamá…

-Hilal… ya basta de ocultarlo…

-Está bien… yo… nosotros queríamos hacer las cosas bien… pero veo que ya te diste cuenta… así que no vale la pena ocultarse…

-Entonces estás con él…- dijo Azize con seriedad.

-Nos enamoramos…- dijo y sonrió.

-Hilal…- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír, y tuvo que reconocer que de no ser por lo que Cevdet le había dicho, no hubiese podido asimilarlo tan fácil.

-Pero no te preocupes, mamá… él no es un soldado leal al ejército griego… él nos está ayudando a nosotros…

-Entiendo…

-Qué suerte… - dijo Hilal con una sonrisa y la abrazó con ternura.

* * *

Yakup entró a la habitación y vio que Yildiz lo esperaba algo nerviosa. Retorcía sus manos y él se quedó mirándola, enfundada en su camisón rosado.

-Yo… creí que te gustaría…- dijo ella mirándose, algo inhibida.

-Me gusta mucho…- dijo él y se acercó despacio.

-Yakup… ¿de verdad crees que soy bella?

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué no lo creería? - dijo él y la atrajo a su cuerpo con suavidad, ella sonrió con algo de timidez- eres la mujer más bonita que he visto en mi vida… y eres mi esposa… soy muy afortunado…

-Tú tampoco estás mal…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y él la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Yildiz…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-Dime…- le dijo ella y miró los de él.

-¿De verdad querías casarte con alguien como yo? - le preguntó genuinamente curioso por saberlo.

-Bueno, no es que lo anhelaba desde mi nacimiento…- dijo sonriendo, quería bromear, pero él la miraba con tanta seriedad que no se atrevió a seguir- Yakup… ¿puedes relajarte un poco? Debería ser yo quien tendría que estar nerviosa…

-¿Lo estás? - dijo él como si le costara trabajo comprender.

-No lo estaba… no tanto… pero ahora…

Yakup la besó sin que ella lo viera venir… no era que no se lo imaginara, pero creyó que él tardaría un poco más…

Yildiz cerró los ojos y se sintió transportada por el romanticismo que le produjo esa casi nueva sensación. Yakup acarició sus hombros y luego dejó sus manos descansando sobre la cadera de ella, sosteniéndola cerca mientras la exploraba suavemente con su boca.

El beso se interrumpió un momento después y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Yildiz demoró unos segundos en abrir sus ojos y lo miró. Sonrió y fue ella quien cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó, más efusivamente, como si le mostrara lo que ella necesitaba sentir en ese momento.

Yakup la apretó entre sus brazos y la escuchó suspirar cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron justo para que ambos supieran que el deseo ya estaba presente…

* * *

Azize entró a su habitación y vio a Cevdet esperándola en la cama. Sonrió cuando él estiró la mano y la llamó a su lado.

Se fundieron en un abrazo interminable y él sumergió su nariz en el cabello de ella…

-Nuestra hija será muy feliz…- le dijo él en el oído- no te preocupes…

-Lo sé… nuestras dos hijas serán muy felices… esperemos que el destino nos permita disfrutarlo…- dijo y se acomodó en sus brazos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Azize terminó de cambiar a su hijo cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-Sí…- dijo y sonrió cuando vio entrar a Yildiz, sonriente.

-Mamá… buenos días…- dijo la chica y fue a abrazarla.

-Buenos días mi estrella… ¿necesitas algo? - le preguntó y acarició su cara con ternura.

-No… sólo quería saludarte… Yakup tuvo que irse y me sentí un poco perdida, sola en la habitación….

-Bueno, será cuestión de que te acostumbres… cuando yo recién me casé con tu papá, al principio me pasaba que él tenía que irse a combatir y yo me quedaba semanas sola y no sabía qué hacer… luego me acostumbré… y cada vez que él volvía era una alegría increíble…- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo recuerdo…

-Eran muy pequeñas con Hilal…

-Pero lo recuerdo bien… yo me peleaba con Hilal y la abuela me decía que tú te enojarías y yo le aseguraba que no lo harías porque papá había vuelto y estabas demasiado feliz con eso….

-¿En serio? Nunca me enteré de eso…- dijo y Mehmet la abrazó y la hizo sonreír aún más.

-¿Has visto a Hilal? - preguntó Yildiz.

-No, ¿no está en su cuarto? - preguntó Azize.

-No… pasé por ahí recién…

-Quizá tu abuela la mandó a comprar alguna cosa…

-O quizá se fue a encontrar con su teniente León…- dijo Yildiz con una sonrisa cómplice.

Azize abrazó a su pequeño y suspiró agradecida de que la disputa por ese muchacho no hubiera durado tanto entre sus hijas.

* * *

Cevdet regresó al mediodía para almorzar con su familia, no lo hacía muy seguido y Azize se alegró de verlo.

Luego de abrazarlo con cariño, él entró y vio que sus hijas lo esperaban en la mesa.

-Papá… ¿acaso Yakup no vendrá a almorzar? - preguntó Yildiz y todos se miraron sonrientes.

-No lo he visto desde hoy temprano… ¿qué pasa hija? ¿Echas de menos a tu esposo? - le preguntó sonriente y vio como Yildiz se sonrojaba.

-¿Está mal? - preguntó como reacción la chica.

-¿Cómo podría estarlo, mi querida Estrella? Lo sé muy bien porque estuve en tus zapatos…- dijo Azize- aunque tu padre se haga el que no lo recuerda…

-Bien… ¿vendrá? - insistió Yildiz y Cevdet sonrió.

-Probablemente…- dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Azize.

Un rato después, Yakup llegó, y Yildiz fue a recibirlo. Azize miró a Cevdet con una sonrisa, ambos estaban felices de verla a su hija tan ilusionada.

Yakup miró hacia todos lados y besó los labios de su esposa cuando ella se acercó a recibirlo. Yildiz le sonrió con complicidad y se quedó un momento entre sus brazos.

-No estaba segura de que vendrías… te hubiese preparado algo especial- le dijo mirándolo de cerca y Yakup acarició su cara.

-No te preocupes… me alcanza con estar aquí…- le dijo y la soltó cuando escuchó la tos algo incómoda de Hilal.

-Cuñado… te serviré un plato de comida…- dijo Hilal divertida.

-Yo lo haré…- dijo Yildiz y Azize miró a Cevdet sorprendida.

-Parece que esto ha funcionado mejor de lo que creíamos…- le dijo a Cevdet que asintió observándolos.

-Parece que si- dijo y saludó a su yerno cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

Un rato más tarde, cuando se habían quedado charlando en la sobremesa, volvieron a escuchar la puerta y esta vez fue Hilal quien fue a abrirla.

-¿Esperábamos a alguien? - preguntó Hasibe bostezando.

-No que yo sepa…- dijo Azize y miró a Cevdet que negó con la cabeza.

-Me iré a descansar entonces…- dijo y se llevó a su nieto, que estaba medio cansado y se abrazaba al cuello de su madre.

Yakup y Yildiz se miraron sonrientes cuando vieron aparecer al teniente León junto a Hilal.

-Teniente León… ¿a qué debemos su visita? - dijo Cevdet y lo observó algo incómodo y nervioso.

-Buenas tardes, general… señora Azize…- dijo León y Hilal sonrió y lo hizo sentar en donde antes se sentaba mamá Hasibe.

-Papá… León vino a hablarles…- dijo Hilal y Azize la miró de forma analítica.

-Lo escucho, teniente…- dijo Cevdet con seriedad.

-Bueno… creo que ya es conocido por todos, el lazo de afecto que nos une con Hilal…

-¿Conocido, dices? - preguntó Cevdet y al ver que la mirada de León se transformaba casi en una mueca, sonrió.

-Bueno…

-Por supuesto, León, continúa…

-Bueno… basándonos en esto, queríamos decirles… en realidad venía a pedirles la mano de Hilal…

-¿Así sin más?

-Bueno, creo que tengo su apoyo en esto, ¿verdad Hilal?- dijo y la vio asentir- por eso me atreví a venir…

-¿Crees que tu familia verá bien que te cases con una muchacha turca, León?- preguntó Azize.

-Honestamente, lo único que me importa es lo que siento en mi corazón, así que créanme… me haría muy feliz poder casarme con ella… - dijo León y Azize asintió.

-Bien… yo creo que no hay ningún impedimento…- dijo Cevdet y miró a su mujer que sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo y Hilal miró a León con emoción.

-Bien…- dijo León- ¿les parece que sea en tres días?

-Por mí está muy bien…- dijo Cevdet y estrechó la mano de su futuro yerno.

* * *

El días se pasó entre preparativos y luego de cenar, Yildiz y Yakup se retiraron a dormir entre miradas y palabras al oído y Hilal se quedó un rato conversando con sus padres.

-¿Estás contenta mi lunita? - le preguntó su madre.

-Muy contenta, mamá… yo, creí que León nunca se atrevería a algo así…

-¿Algo así como qué?

-Venir a hablar con ustedes para pedirles mi mano… esa no es una costumbre griega.

-Pues… qué bueno que se animó a hacerlo…- dijo Azize besando a su hijo que lloraba en sus brazos.

-Dámelo mamá… aprovechen ustedes a tener un tiempo a solas…- dijo Hilal comprensiva- porque en unos días no estaré más en casa y no podré ayudarlos…

-Pero gorrioncito… ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso se mudarán a la mansión?

-Ocurre que León compró un departamento hace poco… iremos a dormir allí…

-Entiendo…- dijo Azize con algo de pena y sintió los dedos de Cevdet en su espalda- gracias por cuidar a tu hermano, hija, nos iremos a descansar….

Subieron las escaleras con los dedos entrelazados y entraron a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, sonrieron al esuchar las risas algo apagadas de Yildiz. Se miraron con complicidad.

-Me alegra que puedan ser felices…

-Y Hilal también lo será…- dijo Cevdet.

-Así parece… aunque sea lejos de nosotros…

-¿Cuán lejos podría estar?

-No lo se…- dijo Azize algo triste.

-Mi vida… la felicidad de nuestra hija bien vale el sacrificio de no tenerla en casa….

-Es verdad….- dijo ella y se sumergió en sus brazos luego de cambiarse y ponerse su camisón.

Cevdet la abrazó con infinita ternura y se fueron quedando dormidos de a poco…

Azize fue la primera en despertarse y sintió algo de nostalgia de al darse cuenta de que sus dos pequeñas ya volaban alto y ambas habían podido rehacer su vida….

Cevdet se despertó después y la vio recostada a su lado. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y ella sonrió con ternura.

-¿Recuerdas lo primero que te dije luego de nuestra primera noche juntos? - preguntó él con intención.

-No podría haberlo olvidado, cariño… me dijiste que querías despertar a mi lado toda lla vida… y en este último tiempo, has cumplido… con creces… por todo lo que no se pudo…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bien…- dijo él y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-¿Bien qué?

-Creo que deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido por todos esos días que no pudimos despertar juntos, ¿no te parece?

-Me parece muy bien…- dijo Azize y dejó que la boca de él se perdiera en su cuello…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

León besó la frente de su esposa y Azize apretó la mano de Cevdet cuando terminó la boda. En menos de una semana, sus dos hijas se habían casado y lo mejor de todo era que ninguna de las dos lo había hecho bajo presión, por lo tanto, aunque no estaba asegurada la felicidad de por vida, sí estaba claro que existiría… por largo tiempo…

La fiesta fue muy sencilla y la familia de León se abstuvo de participar, la noticia de su casamiento con Hilal no cayó muy bien pero respetaron su decisión y lo dejaron que cumpliera sus deseos.

Yakup y Yildiz se pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, las cosas iban cada vez mejor entre ellos y no lo ocultaban, y Hasibe, que al principio se había mostrado algo reticente a la posibilidad de que su nieta se casara con un soldado griego, terminó aceptando la boda, y adorando a su nuevo nieto.

La ceremonia se hizo en el departamento de León, que ahora sería también el lugar donde vivirían con Hilal y todos se quedaron festejando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Luego de dejar todo acomodado, los recién casados se dedicaron a disfrutar de su intimidad, ya solos en su casa.

León la llevó a la habitación en brazos y al llegar, estaba todo iluminado por velas. Un florero rebosante de azaleas decoraba el lugar y Hilal sonrió y lo esperó sentada en el centro de la cama.

León la miró a través de la escasa distancia que los separaba y ella lo llamó para que se reunieran. Él la besó apasionadamente y ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras se exploraban mutuamente. Por supuesto no tardaron mucho en encontrarse, piel contra piel para poder sellar esa nueva unión…

Cuando recién salían para la casa, Yakup fue el elegido para traer de vuelta a Mehmet en sus brazos, y fue elegido por el propio Mehmet, que le tiró sus bracitos luego de haberse golpeado contra una silla y Yildiz lo miró con tanta ternura que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse con él y luego ofrecerse para que no lo tuvieran que cargar hasta la casa…

Cevdet le pidió un carruaje a su madre para que no tuviese que caminar tanto y él y Azize la acompañaron.

Llegaron casi todos al mismo tiempo y Hasibe se ofreció a quedarse con el niño para que ambas parejas pudiesen descansar…

Yildiz y su marido se encerraron en la habitación de inmediato y Azize y Cevdet se quedaron en la sala disfrutando de un café.

-Parece mentira, no hace tanto estábamos preocupados por el destino y el futuro de nuestras dos hijas y ahora, en menos de una semana, las dos se han casado y se las ve bien, felices como uno siempre quiere verlas…- dijo Azize y Cevdet sonrió.

-Creo que no podemos pedir más, y honestamente, a pesar de ser hermosas y muy buenas chicas, tienen un carácter algo complicado…- agregó y Azize le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No será porque se parezcan a mí en eso…- dijo Azize y Cevdet alzó las cejas sonriendo.

-Para nada… son iguales a su padre…- dijo él, luego de darle un último sorbo a su café- había olvidado lo que era disfrutar de un buen café, hecho por mi esposa antes de irme a dormir…

-Bueno, el café no debería estar en la lista de cosas que deberíamos beber antes de dormir…

-Y dime… ¿qué hay de un buen vino? - dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos, y ella se acurrucó, gratamente sorprendida de su cercanía.

-Eso es bueno, pero no todos los días…

-Qué aburrida…

-Te cuido… nos cuido a ambos…

-Bueno, pero este café estaba delicioso… ¿recuerdas cuando me lo hacías apenas nos casamos?

-Sí, como no recordarlo… era un desastre… pero tú lo tomabas como si fuese el más rico manjar…

-¿Cómo no lo haría si veía la ilusión con la que me lo preparabas? - dijo él y besó su frente.

En ese momento se callaron porque escucharon bajar a Yildiz y Yakup riéndose y abrazados, felices…

-Mamá… papá… creímos que estaban durmiendo ya…- dijo Yildiz algo incómoda de que sus padres hubiesen visto la familiaridad entre ellos.

-Nos quedamos un rato conversando y tomando café…- dijo Azize.

-Bien… nosotros bajamos por un poco de agua, ¿verdad Yakup? - dijo Yildiz sonriente y miró a su marido que estaba algo incómodo por usar su pijama delante de sus suegros.

-¿Todo bien, capitán? - le preguntó Cevdet sin poder evitar ponerlo más incómodo.

-Sí, señor…- dijo Yakup y Azize lanzó una carcajada alegre.

-No lo molestes, Cevdet… querido Yakup, estás en tu casa, con tu esposa… relájate un poco…

-Puedo asegurarte que se relaja lo suficiente…- dijo Yildiz sonriendo y Yakup le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegra…- dijo Azize con complicidad y Cevdet se mantuvo callado. Todavía le costaban esa clase de comentarios si salían de la boca de su hija.

-Bueno niños, papá y yo nos iremos a dormir… descansen ustedes también… hasta mañana…- dijo Azize y sonrió, extendiendo su mano para que Cevdet se la tomara.

El coronel la siguió en silencio por la escalera y cuando llegaron a la habitación suspiró, ante la mirada inquisidora de su mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Cevdet? Se te nota la incomodidad, lo quieres hacer sentir incómodo a Yakup, un yerno que has elegido tú mismo…- dijo Azize.

-Es cierto… pero me está costando trabajo manejarlo… veo a Yildiz como mi pequeña aún, me cuesta verla casada, feliz… haciendo todas esas cosas que…

-¿Disfrutas de hacer conmigo? - dijo Azize con una sonrisa comprensiva- es la vida, mi héroe… deberías estar contento de que ella sienta esa clase de deseos por su marido… ¿acaso tú no has sido feliz conmigo, todos estos años? Yo era más joven que Yildiz cuando nos casamos… y no te vi demasiado preocupado cuando me enseñaste y te enseñé todas esas cosas que casi aprendimos juntos… ¿o me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que no te equivocas… pero es distinto… ella es mi hija… y Hilal también lo es… en mi mente todo está claro, pero en mi corazón…- dijo y se tocó el pecho, eso la hizo sonreír a ella- dime, ¿acaso tú no sientes nada de eso?

-Bueno, en mi caso se siente diferente… he visto tantos casos de mujeres que se han casado con hombres que no aman realmente… tú y yo tuvimos suerte, Cevdet… y también la tuvieron nuestras hijas… así que, si ellas son felices, yo también lo soy…

-Suena bien… tendré que hacerme a la idea…

-Más te vale que si, porque sino será una tortura para todos…- dijo Azize y sonrió, besando sus labios con ternura.

-Azize… dime como haces para tener todo tan claro…

-No lo sé… quizá tal como tú haces para servir a tu patria del modo en que lo haces…

-Eres como una patriota de la familia…- dijo él y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Algo así…- dijo ella y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Y dime… ya que hablamos de aquellas cosas que aprendimos juntos… de jóvenes…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Hablas como si ya fuésemos viejos…

-Lo somos…

-Lo serás tú… yo todavía me siento joven y…

-Muy hermosa…- dijo él y la empujó hacia atrás, para que ella quedara a su merced, recostada en la cama.

-¿Qué me decías? - le preguntó ella y él se inclinó para besarla.

No tengo idea… estoy viejo y me olvido de todo…-dijo él y la besó con pasión mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, por sobre la tela de su vestido.

-No creo que te olvides de lo importante…- dijo ella entre besos mientras luchaba para quitarle la ropa a él y para deshacerse de la suya lo más rápido posible…

* * *

**Bueno, el resto podrán imaginarlo. Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

León miró a su suegro con algo de reticencia, ellos habían hablado hacía un tiempo ya, Cevdet lo había descubierto y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que luchaban contra el mismo enemigo, no el gobierno de Grecia, sino la guerra.

-Escucha, León… hasta ahora todo lo que sentimos se ha mantenido en palabras… tú entiendes mis motivos, yo los tuyos, pero creo que llegó el momento de actuar en conjunto… y me alegra, en un punto que seamos familia… no para presionarte, todo lo contrario, para que te des cuenta de que casa cosa que hago es para asegurarle un buen futuro a mis hijos y el día de mañana a mis nietos.

-Yo… lo entiendo… lo que pasa es que actuar en conjunto, implicaría que yo me desentienda de mi grupo, aquel que formé por mis ideales…

-No hace falta que lo hagas, invítalos a participar de esto… sería útil contar con más manos y más cerebros en nuestra lucha por la libertad…- dijo Cevdet.

-Lo pensaré….

-Bien... si quieres yo puedo hablar con ellos, podrías organizar alguna reunión para poder vernos… ¿qué te parece?

-Los reuniré esta noche en mi departamento…

-Bien… trata de mantener a Hilal al margen de esto… por las dudas…

-Sí, por supuesto… - dijo León y estiró su mano para estrechar la de Cevdet.

Azize sentó a Mehmet sobre sus rodillas en el baño y el pequeño sonrió. Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Tenía días buenos y malos con él. Pero no porque el niño se portara mal, sino porque siempre estaba la duda de saber si podría verlo crecer, vivir en un país libre…

Hoy era uno de esos días en que Azize se planteaba si había sido una buena decisión el haber traído a su hijo al mundo en condiciones tan complicadas…

Pero tampoco había sido una decisión tomada, Mehmet había venido a alegrarles la vida, una vida que últimamente se parecía más a una pesadilla que al paraíso mismo.

Echó sobre él un poco de agua y el niño lanzó una carcajada feliz. Azize recordó que tanto Hilal como Yildiz, cuando tenían su edad, odiaban bañarse y ella pasaba mil penurias cuando tenía que hacer ese trabajo… y las dos eran pequeñas y se llevaban poca diferencia, por lo tanto, el trabajo era casi el doble.

Enjabonó la cabecita de su hijo, que la acariciaba suavemente con sus pequeñas manos y vio aparecer a sus dos hijas, enfundadas en toallas, sonrientes…

-La abuela nos avisó que estabas bañando a Mehmet… quisimos colaborar…- dijo Hilal y Yildiz sonrió.

-En realidad, vinimos porque queremos el mismo trato con nosotras, estamos celosas de nuestro hermano…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-No puedo creer-dijo Azize sonriendo, sabía que quizá sus hijas podían estar algo celosas, pero que también querían compartir un rato con ella y su pequeño hermano.

-Ven aquí, hermanito…- dijo Yildiz y lo abrazó con ternura. Mehmet la tomó de la cara y la besó a su manera, en la nariz. Azize y Hilal se rieron y Yildiz también lo hizo.

-Mamá… ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Hilal cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas mi Lunita? - dijo Azize mirándola sin comprender.

-No lo se… me pareció que estabas seria…

-La verdad es que tu hermanito me emociona… - dijo y sonrió cuando Yildiz se sentó del otro lado, con Mehmet en brazos que luchaba por tironear de su toalla.

-Es tan pequeñito- dijo Yildiz.

-No es solo eso… su papá y yo esperamos por ustedes con muchas ansias… estábamos decididos y felices a agrandar nuestra familia, lo vivimos con mucho amor… pero con Mehmet, todo fue diferente… Mehmet vino en el momento de mayor desconfianza entre papá y yo… y eso… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…

-Mamá… escucha… - dijo Yildiz- puede ser que la situación fuera distinta… pero el amor que papá y tú tienen por el otro nunca se terminó… ustedes no estaban en el mejor momento, pero se amaban como nunca vi a nadie amarse… esa es la verdad…

-Es cierto, mamá… - continuó Hilal- ustedes parecían estar en caminos diferentes… pero se amaron siempre… y como fruto de ese amor, que libró una batalla tan importante, vino mi hermano…

-Gracias hijas… creo que en el fondo yo ya sabía todo esto, pero escucharlo de ustedes me ha hecho muy bien…- dijo y las abrazó con cariño mientras Mehmet se tiraba hacia sus brazos, también reclamando su atención.

-Cuéntame, hermana…- dijo Yildiz un rato después, cuando terminaban de bañarse- ¿qué tal les fue con el teniente en su primera noche de casados? - y sonrió al ver la cara de incomodidad de su hermana.

-Yildiz…- dijo Azize, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mamá… me da mucha vergüenza…- dijo Hilal.

-Te entiendo, Lunita… me imagino que Yildiz, más allá de la broma, quiere saber si eres feliz y si disfrutaste durmiendo en los brazos de tu esposo…

-Lo hice…- dijo Hilal algo cohibida aún.

-Eso es lo importante…- dijo Azize con una sonrisa- ¿y tú, mi Estrella? ¿sigues disfrutando de dormir en los brazos de tu marido? - le dijo y Yildiz sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- afirmó y Azize miró a Hilal que también sonrió.

-Pues, qué bueno que todas somos felices…

-Mamá… tú y papá se aman más allá de todo… pero ¿están bien? Digo… ¿sigues disfrutando? ¿Sigue siendo romántico entre ustedes luego de tantos años?- preguntó Hilal y Yildiz la miró como si no comprendiera.

-Mi padre es un hombre muy romántico, hermana… por supuesto que sigue siendo todo ideal…

Azize sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Hijas… cuando una recién se casa y tiene la fortuna de estar enamorada como yo lo estuve y veo que ustedes también, todo es más sencillo, es ideal… casi no puedes esperar a verlo, a compartir un momento a solas… a perderte en sus ojos… eso se va calmando un poco con los años… pero con su padre me ha pasado de tener que reintentar una relación y a pesar de los años, los dos sentimos que al encontrarnos luego de tantos años, fue como un nuevo comienzo…

-Y pensar que estuviste a punto de casarte con el tío Tevfik…- dijo Hilal con pesar.

-No quiero recordar eso, hermana…- añadió Yildiz.

-Fue un error que por suerte no cometí…

-¿Entonces están cómo recién casados?- dijo Yildiz con una sonrisa.

-No como recién casados, pero mejor que muchas parejas de nuestra edad… creo que valió la pena esperarlo tantos años…

-Me alegra…- dijo Hilal y besó su mejilla.

* * *

Las tres salieron con el niño y comenzaron a preparar la comida para cenar todos juntos.

Había mucha familiaridad entre todos y las chicas y sus esposos compartían muchos momentos junto al grupo familiar.

-Esa noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir y Hilal y León a su casa. Azize se quedó observando a su pequeño que dormía en la cama y Cevdet se sentó a su lado.

-Es hermoso… No me canso de mirarlo- dijo ella al verlo.

-Me pasa lo mismo…- dijo él y acarició su cabecita, el niño hizo un gesto, como queriendo despertarse, pero sin lograrlo y ambos se miraron y sonrieron con ternura.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó ella a él.

-Sí… pero quiero hablar contigo, Azize… creo que estamos cerca del final de todo esto… necesitamos estar más unidos y enteros como sea posible… por eso quiero pedirte tu colaboración…

-Dime… tú eres mi comandante…- dijo ella sonriendo y él besó su frente.

-Organizaremos algo grande, de lo que prefiero no tengas detalles… pero quiero que estés atenta porque probablemente me sirvas como coartada en caso de que el general sospeche de mí…

-Bien… lo haré… no lo dudes… sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi héroe…

-Lo sé…- dijo y la miró acomodar al niño en su cuna- ven aquí…- dijo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Se siente increíble estar así…- dijo ella suspirando.

-Te prometo que ya estamos cerca de la libertad, mi vida...

-Si no lo creyera, no estaría aquí…- dijo él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que ya no queda mucho de esta historia que confieso, llegó mucho más lejos de lo que me imaginaba, y eso es gracias a quienes leen y me alientan a seguir! Muchas gracias, nos vemos en el próximo.¿Tú crees que lo lograremos?**


End file.
